Baby Boy
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: A fun sexy romp set against the magnificent backdrop of the Pacific Coast Highway. Dean Ambrose secretly fantasizes about his new roommate Seth Rollins who has his gold digging eyes set on their neighbour Roman Reigns.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Boy

Dean Ambrose wiped down the countertop of the bar. It was the end of his shift. It was just after six in the evening and Drew the other bartender had come on duty. The Pacifica Bar was aptly named as it was located just off the highway next to the ocean. The salty tang of the ocean penetrated his nostrils daily but this evening it smelt extra sharp.

Dean loved his job. Bartending was fun. He meet lots of different people and went home with loads of tips every night. He loved it so much that he was saving up to open a bar of his own. Which was why he had to get home. He had posted an advertisement for a new roommate and a guy by the name of Seth Rollins was interested. He hung up his black apron in the back room and said goodbye to his boss Mark Henry who was working on accounting matters in his office.

Henry was a great guy who took in a nearly starving twenty year old Dean Ambrose when he realized that he didn't want to put up with the Hollywood bullshit to even get near the casting couch. He had wandered into The Pacifica Bar, drinking illegally when a big black guy sat next to him and struck up some conversation with him. He had seemed pleasant enough but Dean didn't know how he was going to eat for the rest of the week and wanted to be left alone. But somehow Henry was charismatic enough to work him over and even playfully busted his chops for drinking underage. It was then that he revealed that he was the owner of the bar. For a moment Dean was scared and thought that Henry was going to humiliate him and kick him out. But he showed some compassion and asked Dean why he was drinking hard liquor at seven o' clock in the evening. Seeing as no one else in his life cared Dean told him. Henry thought to himself momentarily and then offered him a job in the back doing all purpose things like lifting boxes and cleaning up the place. He offered more than a fair rate and Dean accepted. With that Dean moved out of the studio apartment that he shared with three other people in West Hollywood and moved to Santa Monica where he earned enough to share a decent place with one roomate. When he turned twenty one Mark taught him how to mix drinks. Six years later he had won some local bartending competitions and the acting bug was completely gone from his system. Mark was almost like the father that he never had.

Dean jumped in to his 1984 Mustang and took off down the highway. It was a convertible and tonight the weather was gorgeous and he had the top down. He loved the feeling for the wind whipping through his hair, the salty spries of the sea stinging his face.

He pulled into his parking space infront of his apartment building fifteen minutes later. He had moved since coming to Santa Monica. His apartment was really the top floor of what looked like a large town house. He got out of his car and made his way to the stairs. He saw that his downstairs neighbour's car was already there. As customarily he glanced over to the windows he saw the lights were on as he made his way up the staircase. His neighbour was a CPA accountant by the name of Roman Reigns. He had his own personal practice. That employed no one other than himself and from the looks of the Mercedes SUV that he drove and the clothes that he wore, he was rather successful.

Dean unlocked the door of his apartment and stepped inside, flipping on the light switch. He could more than afford the rent on this place with the money and tips that he made at Pacifica but he wanted to own his own business so he decided to cut expenses where he could. The living area was large and open plan. The living room was separated from the kitchen by a breakfast bar. There were two large bedrooms and two bathrooms. His last roommate had left last week determined to make it in Hollywood because someone had told him that he looked like Channing Tatum. Ambrose didn't bother to tell him that Channing Tatum made it because _he_ looked like Channing Tatum and no one else. Besides he had already fucked the guy a few times over the year that they had roomed together and it was nothing to write home about. So it was not as if Dean was going to miss him. Dean considered himself to bisexual although in reality he had only experimented with guys a handful of times. He was rather picky with the sort of guy that he dealt with. The one thing his last roommate had was a nice body and a great ass. As Dean changed out of his work clothes to pull on a t-shirt and gym shorts, he decided that he was going to miss that ass most of all.

Dean had just walked back into the living room when there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the scent of over used expensive cologne. Its owner looked to be a guy around his age and height.

" Hi, are you Dean Ambrose?"

Dean nodded his head and stuck out his hand. " Yeah."

The guy glanced down momentarily at Dean's hand but Ambrose couldn't tell what he was thinking because his eyes were hidden behind a pair of large black aviator sunglasses. He took Dean's hand and gave it a quick firm shake before letting it go. " Seth Rollins."

" Cool. So you're here to look at the place. Come on in." Dean stepped aside and allowed Seth to enter, closing the door behind him.

Dean was around six foot four and Seth looked around the same height. He was wearing a form fitting grey t-shirt and the tightest pair of jeans that he had ever seen on a man. A third of his hair on the right side of his head starting at the temple and down to his ear was blonde, the rest was a rich dark brown. It was smoothly pulled back into a tight pony tail that grazed the neck of his shirt. A baseball cap sat askewed on his head but Dean somehow felt that it was deliberate on the owner's part. His face was framed by a light beard and mustache that surrounded a pretty little mouth. Dean could tell that Seth worked out from the way that his muscles filled out his clothes. Not everyone could wear pants like that and get away with it. His eyes travelled up the back of Seth's thighs, inwardly groaning because he could only see half of Seth's ass because the rest was covered by the t-shirt.

Dean suddenly snapped out of it when he remembered that he was suppose to be showing Seth the apartment. Rollins was looking at him but said nothing. Dean couldn't get a proper read on his emotions because of the damn sunglasses.

" Well um, this is the living room, entertainment area all in one." He gestured to his left.

Seth looked at it not saying anything.

" And this is the kitchen." Dean pointed to his right.

Seth walked past him and went into the kitchen looking around. He was holding a cell phone in one hand and passed the other over the granite counter tops. He came back out still saying nothing, but from his body language Dean guessed that he wanted to see the rest of the place.

" Okay follow me." Dean led him down the corridor into what would be Seth's bedroom which was on the opposite end of the hallway from Dean's. Seth walked in and looked around. Pushing open the closet door and then not bothering to close it back. He started tapping away on his cell phone as Dean showed him his bathroom and then the laundry room.

When they came back into the living room, Dean decided that he didn't like this guy. He seemed haughty and arrogant. The kind of snobbery that Dean just couldn't deal with.

" So what do you think?" Dean asked only as a matter of function. He was sure that Seth didn't like the place.

Seth glanced up distractedly from whomever he was texting. " Oh it's fine. I'll take it."

" You will?" Dean was stunned.

" Yes." He answered Dean sharply as if he was a bit annoyed.

When he spoke Dean couldn't help but notice that he had a small gap between his two front teeth that he found to be quite sexy. But sexy or not, Dean found him to be quite a rude motherfucker and was about to come up with an excuse to get rid of him when Seth removed his sunglasses.

Large, soft brown eyes framed by full brows looked curiously at Dean who had momentarily lost his voice. This motherfucker was fucking pretty. He was so handsome and with that golden Californian tan he could get any man or woman that he wanted. Dean knew his type. He called them ' Baby Boys'. Baby boys were the goodlooking young men like Seth who always had lots of disposable income with no job to match the money. Usually these guys had an older sugar daddy or two to up keep their lavish lifestyles.

Dean couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth. " Well that's great. How soon do you want to move in?"

Seth had gone back to texting on his phone again. " Saturday's good."

" Saturday?" Dean's mind was turning. He had the night shift on Saturday. " Yeah, that could work."

" So when do you want your deposit?" Seth slid his phone into his back pocket. Dean was amazed that he actually had enough room to get it in there.

" Saturday is good. I'll have the lease ready and everything."

Dean propped up against the breakfast bar. " So what do you do?"

" I'm a stripper." Seth held his head up confidently and locked his eyes onto Dean's.

" Oh." Dean's mind was instantly picturing the guy standing in front of him wearing nothing more than a g-string humping the floor with dollar bills sticking out of his underwear. He crossed his legs hoping that Seth wouldn't notice his growing erection.

" Is that a problem?" His brown eyes narrowing in on Dean's face.

" Oh no. It's cool. Just asking. I'm a bartender."

" At a strip club?"

" Uh no." Dean felt himself becoming flustered.

" So why did you bring it up?" Seth slipped back on his sunglasses.

" I don't know. Just making conversation." Dean followed Seth to the door. Was the guy going to be this anal about everything?

Seth's hand brushed against his t-shirt raising it up as he took out his car keys. Dean got a glimpse of that full, round perky ass filling out those jeans nicely. Dean swallowed hard. It was taking all of his self control not to reach out and give one of those cheeks a nice hard squeeze.

Seth opened the door without waiting on Dean. " I guess I'll see you on Saturday then."

Dean nodded. Pushing his auburn hair off his forehead as he watched Seth walk down the stairs. One of these days he would have to talk Seth into giving him a private performance, snobby attitude or not. Something told him and his dick that Seth knew how to get down nice and dirty like how Dean liked it. Seth got into a black Porsche Boxster and took off down the driveway. Dean's suspicions were confirmed. No amount tips could ever get a stripper that sort of car. Seth was definitely a baby boy with a rich older man or woman paying his way. That was probably who he was messaging on his phone. Probably for the rent money. Baby boys never spent their own money when they could use someone else's.

The way how Seth had looked at him when he had first arrived he was sure that Seth would never even consider going out with him and further more, sexing him. Images of Seth's ass and his pretty mouth flashed into Dean's mind and he grinned as he closed the door. Well there was nothing to stop him from fantasizing about him, he mused as he squeezed his hardening cock through his pants.

* * *

A/N: Do you like this little tale so far?

Seth's friend/sugar daddy to be revealed in the next chapter. Who do you think it is?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth took the first box out of the backseat of his car. He started to walk towards the stairs of his new apartment when the front door of the bottom apartment opened. Stepping outside was one of the most gorgeous men that Seth had ever seen. He was tall like Seth but wider. He was wearing a white tank top that showcased hard muscles covered in a smooth caramel complexion. His right arm was completely covered in what looked like an intricate tribal tattoo. He was pulling his long black curly hair off his shoulders into a ponytail that he secured with a hair tie. He had chiseled cheekbones and a strong jaw. A wide generous mouth and the most stunning grey eyes that observed him with faint curiosity.

" Hi." Seth put on his best smile and walked over to greet his new neighbour.

" Hi." The guy replied eyeing the box in Seth's arms. " You're moving in?"

" Yeah." Seth shifted the box to his left arm, sticking out his right arm. " I'm Seth Rollins."

The guy smiled as he shook his hand. " Roman Reigns. Nice to meet you."

" So we're neighbours, huh?" Seth was definitely not regretting his decision to move into this apartment even though it came with a slightly weird roommate. It was a nice neighbourhood and the building was at the end of a cul-de-sac. His eyes quickly glanced over his new neighbour. He was so fucking hot. At least he knew now to whom that Mercedes SUV belonged to. Seth had to resist the urge to bite his bottom as he watched Roman's muscles flex as he spoke.

" Yeah, I guess so. Dean's a pretty cool guy."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " I don't really know. Haven't really talked to him much." Seth then asked the question he asked all of his potential interests. " So do you live here with your girlfriend?"

Roman laughed. " No I don't have a girlfriend."

" Boyfriend perhaps?" Seth's tone teasing.

Roman laughed even harder. " Nah. That's not my scene."

Seth tried not let the disappointment show on his face. " That's cool. I just asked since the place comes with two bedrooms."

" Yeah I turned the second one into a home office."

" Oh what do you do?" Seth shifted the box around in his arms again. It was really starting to feel quite heavy.

" I'm an accountant. I run my own practice just a few minutes down the road from here."

" That's cool." Seth said nodding his head. In his mind he was quickly calculating how much an accountant made out here in L.A. Judging from the nice ride and pretty nice place. He probably did quite well for himself. Although he was nowhere as well off as Seth's current benefactor. He didn't see why he couldn't dip his toes in. Roman's identification as being straight was only a minor barrier. We'll see how long that lasts, Seth mused to himself.

" So what do you do?"

" I'm a stripper." He said it proudly. His head raised up and cocked it to a side as if he was daring Roman to defy him.

Roman raised his eyebrows in surprise and then nodded his head as he was obviously still processing that image and the connotations that came along with it. " A stripper? Wow."

" Does it make you uncomfortable? Judging me already aren't you?"

" No." Roman shook his hand. " It's just that out here, most people in that profession refer to themselves as professional dancers."

Seth juggled the box around in his arms again. He really needed to put it down. " No need for me to try to pretty or class it up. I am what I am. I do what I do."

Roman looked at him thoughtfully. " You're a straight shooter and you're honest. I can respect that."

He noticed Seth was starting to falter with the box. He came towards him, his arms outstretched. " Do you want me to help you with that?"

Seth shook his head and took a step towards the stairs. " No I'm good, thanks." He put his foot on the first step. " But there's some more boxes in the backseat, if you don't mind."

" Oh it's no problem." Roman responded as he walked towards Seth's car.

Seth watched him for a moment and then continued up the stairs. Seducing his new neighbour was going to be easier than he thought. He had earned his respect already when he came straight out about his job. Earning his respect was a huge deal. It meant that Roman already liked him even if it was only on a friendly level.

He walked straight past Dean who had opened the door for him without even acknowledging him. He made a beeline for his bedroom, dropping the box on the bed.

Much to Dean's surprise when he turned around, Roman was coming in with one of Seth's boxes.

" Hi Dean." Roman greeted him, coming inside.

" Rome?" Dean's mouth gaped open in astonishment when Seth waltzed into the room smiling at Roman as if they were old friends.

" This way Roman." Seth held Roman's wrist as he led him to his bedroom.

When they came back out Dean stopped them. " You two know each other?"

Roman laughed and shook his head. " No. I just met him. I'm just helping him with his boxes."

" And we've got plenty more from where those came from," Seth said interrupting the conversation before Dean could ask any further questions. " C'mon." Seth walked outside with Roman following him.

Dean sat on the couch trying to take it all in. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, Dean mused ruefully. Seth had barely said two words him that weren't snippy since they met but he was a completely different person around Roman. It was as if Seth had determined that Dean was beneath him and didn't even want to bother to get to know him. But then why move in with him then? Ambrose was certain that there were people out there that were more Seth's speed that he could room with. He got an apple from the fridge and then sat back on the couch watching Seth and Roman moving in and out carrying boxes and suitcases.

Despite not addressing him directly, Seth noticed his new roommate watching his and Roman's interactions quite carefully. It wasn't that Seth disliked the guy, it was just that Seth didn't care about him. From the couple of good looks that Seth had gotten of him, he guess that he was attractive. Well pretty cute was the highest that Seth would rate him if he was feeling generous. Dean had ice blue eyes and shaggy auburn hair. He estimated that Dean had a pretty decent body underneath all of the baggy clothes that he wore. But men with Dean's looks were a dime a dozen in L.A. Nothing special. Now Roman on the other hand, he turned to watch as the guy dragged in his heaviest suitcase with ease. Now _he_ was certainly a great catch. Lots of dirty thoughts ran through Seth's mind of what he would like to do to one Mr. Roman Reigns. But he would keep quiet about them for now he thought as he followed Roman back into the living room.

" Well thanks for everything Roman. I really appreciate it." Seth smiled and held out his hand.

" Ah it was no problem. Don't mention it." Roman shook his hand and clapped him on the back.

Reigns turned to leave. " Well I must be going now. I plan to go down to the office for a couple of hours to get some work done."

" Oh that's cool." Seth said, looking at the ground for a moment. " Hey wait a minute Roman."

The living Adonis stopped on his heels and turned around looking at Seth expectantly.

" How about we have dinner sometime celebrating my moving in?" The hopefulness in Seth's voice was apparent.

Dean rolled his eyes. It was quite obvious to him that Seth had a little crush on Roman. Of course Roman being Roman was oblivious to such things. Dean had a tiny one on the man also when he first moved in. But when he found out that Roman was straight he immediately backed off. He respected people and their sexual choices and besides, Roman was a pretty laid back guy and he was fun to hang out with. He suspected however that Mr. Rollins wasn't the type to take no for an answer.

" That sounds good. How about tonight?" Roman offered.

Seth shook his head. " Nah. I have to work tonight."

" Oh ok." Roman rubbed the well manicured beard on his chin. " How about tomorrow?"

" That's works." Seth replied brightly.

" Does that work for you Dean?" Roman looked over in his direction.

Dean saw the scowl that flashed across Seth's face at Roman inviting him along. Seth obviously only wanted Roman with him at dinner. " It's good. I have my day off tomorrow."

Dean saw the scowl again and smiled to himself. He had no problem with throwing a wrench into that pretty boy's plans especially if his hunch about him was correct.

" Well that settles it." Roman looked at Seth. " You can pick the restaurant."

" Yeah sure." The tiny drop in enthusiasm in Seth's voice went undetected by Roman but picked up by Dean.

Seth went back to his bedroom without even glancing at Dean. Ambrose chuckled to himself as he reached for the remote and turned on the television. He settle back into the couch as he watched a rerun of Law and Order. He could hear the closet door being slammed in the distance. Seth was obviously upset and as Dean put his legs up on the soft suede covered brown couch he really couldn't give a fuck about that.

* * *

An hour later, Seth came bursting out of the bedroom his hair a fluffy, curly cloud around his head. He opened the front door and left it that way as he went down the steps. Dean got up from the couch and looked through one of the windows that overlooked the parking area to see where he was going.

A silver Porsche Cayenne now crowded the area. A rather tall man got out of the SUV. He was wearing a light grey suit with a striped white shirt and shiny black dress shoes. From what Dean could see, he had a smooth olive complexion and a very full dark beard that was expertly trimmed. He was wearing those Tom Ford sunglasses that every well to do executive in Hollywood wore, eversince Brad Pitt had worn a pair on a red carpet. He stood with his hands on his hips and surveyed the town house. Dean could tell from his disposition that he wasn't too impressed.

He saw Seth appear, taking the man's hands and leading him up the stairs. Oh fuck. Another snobbish asshole to deal with. Dean groaned. He moved away from the window and sat on the couch again as Seth and the stranger came into the apartment.

" This is it." Seth said to the man as they walked into the living room. The man removed his sunglasses and placed them inside his jacket. He was a bit younger than Dean had guessed. He looked to be around his mid thirties and had large almond shaped eyes with golden brown irises. Dean supposed he would call him handsome but he had an almost suffocating air of smugness surrounding him that consumed any attractive qualities that he had.

" Well it's definitely an upgrade from the last place that you lived." He looked at Dean on the couch and openly reviled him with disdain. " Who's that?"

" Oh that's just Dean my roommate." Seth said dismissively. But the man kept staring at him as if he never saw anyone who looked like Dean before.

Seth sighed as if this was a normal occurance. " Dean this is Damien. Damien this is..."

The man called Damien cut Seth off. " Uh, uh, uh. Remember Seth, first names are for people whom we are familiar with."

The man stepped closer to Dean. " My name is Damien Sandow. But you may refer to me as Mr. Sandow."

Dean gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement and then turned his attention back to the tv. " Yo."

Sandow's eyes opened wide with indignation. " Yo? What kind of greeting is that?" He turned to the younger man. " What kind of people are you living with? Did he even finish high school?"

Seth sighed and took Damien's hand. " Just ignore him. Come and see my bedroom."

Dean felt himself seething as Seth and Sandow disappeared around the corner. That dig that Sandow took at him was unnecessary and it made him feel like trash. He acknowledged that maybe he could have been more cordial but that was no reason for the man to mock his upbringing. Dean pounded his fist into the couch out of frustration. He shouldn't let someone like Sandow get to him. He had more than dealt with his fair share of people like Sandow since moving to Los Angeles from Cincinnati when he was eighteen in the summer after high school had finished. But normally those people were out there, not here inside his home. His sanctuary.

Dean groaned and got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He took a bottled water out of the fridge and took a long drink. As he placed the bottle on the counter top, Seth and his friend came back out into the living room.

" Well I guess it's decent enough." Damien was saying. " But Seth, I don't see why you don't want to stay at my condo in Santa Barbara."

" Because it's too far from where I work," Seth whined, wrapping his arms loosely around Damien's neck. " Besides the last time I stayed there your wife caught us and freaked out."

Damien grimaced and pushed some strands of hair off of Seth's face. " You let me deal with Caroline."

He pulled Seth against him obviously not caring that Dean was standing right there. " I just want you closer to me." His voice dropped and he was speaking to Seth tenderly. " Look I can get you your own apartment up there. It would be right on the cliffs. You would like that right?"

Seth sighed and his fingers played with the dark brown hair that brushed against the collar of Damien's shirt. " Dae, we've been over this. Santa Barbara is too far. I want to be on my own for a while."

Dean could do nothing more than stare at the soap opera being played out in front of him.

Seth pulled Sandow's head down to his as if he was about to kiss him, when Sandow stopped. " You're going to do this right in front of him?" Apparently they did notice that he was in the room.

" He doesn't care." Seth replied without even so much to look at Dean.

Surprisingly that seemed to have satisfied Sandow and he kissed his younger lover on the lips. Seth moved his hand up to cradle the back of Damien's head as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Dean was beginning to wonder if they didn't need to breathe when they pulled apart.

Damien ran his hands through Seth's hair, gripping it and lowering his head. He kissed him on his forehead and Dean could see a gauntlet of emotions running across his face. They were mainly ones of a man who realized that he has fallen too far for a person whom he could never lay claim to. Seth of course never saw this as his head was angled towards the floor.

" Right." Sandow brought Seth's head back up right again and his usual demeanor was back. " Have you signed the lease yet?"

" Actually I haven't." He turned and looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean was beginning to hate how Seth expected him to read his mind as if he was his servant. He pulled the lease out of the kitchen drawer that he had it stored in. He tossed it on the counter and Seth opened it. Sandow handed him a nice streamlined pen to sign the form. After Seth had finished, he took up the document and perused it quickly. He placed the form back on the counter and took out his checkbook from a pocket inside his jacket. He quickly filled out the lines and tore the check out efficiently and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked at the amount that Damien written. It was enough to cover the deposit and six months' rent. " This is good." He said as he placed it in the same drawer as the lease.

" Well of course it is." Sandow replied haughtily. He turned back to Seth. " Well Seth I have to be going now." He kept his arm around Seth's waist as he walked to the door.

" Will I be seeing you after the show tonight?"

" Seth you know that I have a soiree to attend to this evening." He took his sunglasses out of his pocket. He put them on and looked at Seth who was pouting. " Now don't give me that look."

Seth continued to pout.

Damien sighed exasperatedly. " Okay, I think I can sneak away for a couple of hours. Most of these things are quite boring anyhow. Besides by that time Caroline would be too drunk to notice."

Seth smiled and Damien kissed him chastly on the lips. " I'll see you later." Damien said as he stroked Seth's cheek.

Seth watched as Damien walked down the stairs and got into the Cayenne. He watched Damien drive off and then closed the door. Seth was tired from moving around all of those heavy boxes and wanted a nap.

" Does Damien own a Porsche dealership or something?" Dean inquired.

Seth glared at him. " What Damien does is none of your business." He saw Dean wince a bit and realized that he maybe a tad bit too harsh with his roommate. " He's in real estate."

" Oh okay." Dean responded taking another drink from his water bottle.

Seth regarded him with faint curiosity for a moment and then headed to his bedroom.

* * *

It was just after six o'clock in the evening and Dean was ready to leave home to head to work to start his night shift at seven. When he looked out of the window down into the parking lot. Seth had parked behind him and had him blocked in. Shit.

Dean walked into Seth's room to find him sprawled out over the bed, deep in sleep with the boxes scattered haphazardly across the floor. All he was wearing was a miniscule pair of black briefs. He was sleeping on his stomach, his back to Dean. One side of the brief was caught up in Seth's ass crack, exposing the golden round mound of Seth's right asscheek. Dean stared for a while at the sight. His cock twitching in his pants. He would love to run his tongue down that cheek, planting kisses and taking nips at it. He went right next to the bed and slowly stretched his hand out towards it. He steeled his nerves, knowing that he was technically violating his roommate while he slept. He allowed the tips of fingers to run up and down the smooth, delectable piece of flesh. Just this little taste of him felt so good. He looked down at Seth's muscular thighs and then up his strong back. Seth had a damn good body. He was extremely sexy in the way that appealed to Dean. He caught himself when he realized that he was cupping Seth's ass, his thumb pressing into the skin. He lifted his hand and brought it back down, smacking Seth's ass hard, taking perverse pleasure in watching the buttcheek bounce and jiggle.

" Holy fuck!" Seth woke up immediately and turned over. " What the fuck Dean?" He rubbed the stinging muscle as his eyes shot daggers at Dean.

" Rise and shine baby boy," Dean grinned at him. " You've gotta move your car. You're blocking me in."

" You woke me up for that?" Seth stood up and looked around for his car keys.

Dean could clearly see the outline of Seth's semi-hard cock through the thin material. His mind wandered to how Seth would taste in his mouth. Seth fucking his mouth while Dean's hands gripped Seth's beautiful ass to keep him steady.

Seth pulled the keys out from the jeans pants that he had dropped on the floor and started to walk out the room.

" You're going outside like that?"

Seth looked at him disdainfully. " Yes I am. Do you have a problem? Do you want me to move the car or not?"

Dean held up his hands. " Fine. Just asking."

Dean followed him and watched as Seth pulled the offending piece of material out of his asscrack, so that it covered his cheek once more. He went down the stairs behind Seth watching every movement of how his ass muscles flexed as he walked.

Seth moved his car and Dean got into his and took off. Seth Rollins was everything that he hated in a human being but everything that he loved in a man. Dean didn't know what to do but he felt a bit guilty as he became aroused as he replayed the moments in his mind of touching Seth's ass. He knew in the back of his mind that realistically that it was all that he could possibly get but it wouldn't be enough to satisfy him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the overwhelming support and love that you guys have already shown to this story!

So what do you think of Seth's sugar daddy? And Seth is quite mean to Dean, isn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please check out 'Booty Like That' by the uber talented haunted-mind-14. The story is a result of a conversation that we had on tumblr over Dean Ambrose's newly grown ass. This story is hilarious and hot! You can find it by going to my Profile page and clicking on the Favourite Stories tab.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sunday morning, Dean laid in his bed for quite a while before moving. Saturday night was always the busiest night in the bar and he didn't get home not until after three in the morning. The smell of fresh coffee wafted into his bedroom. Seth had probably made some. Dean shuffled out of his bedroom into the kitchen wearing only the boxers that he had slept in. Seth was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a cream cheese bagel and sipping at a cup of coffee. In front of him was the Sunday newspaper.

" Morning," Dean said wearily as he made his way to coffee machine.

" Morning," Seth replied in his normal unenthused tone.

Dean got his cup and was about to pour the coffee in it when he realized that it wasn't even a full cup. " Why didn't you make some more coffee?"

Seth kept his back to him and shrugged. " Because I didn't need any more coffee."

Dean stared for a moment at the selfish man's back. It was the first time that he noticed the Chinese or was it Japanese characters that started at the base of his neck and stopped between his shoulder blades. Lower down he saw marks that looked like scratches and fresh hickies that looked like a vibrant red against his golden skin. He probably did get his way with Sandow last night.

Still, Dean was beginning to feel like a second class citizen in his own home. He cleaned out the coffee pot and started a new batch. While the machine perculated he opened the fridge, intending to get his own bagel. He stared into the fridge for a few seconds wondering why everything looked so different. Then he realized that Seth had moved all of Dean's stuff to the second shelf while his stuff occupied the top shelf.

Dean pulled out his bag of bagels and popped a couple into the toaster. He returned the bag to the fridge and then watched as Seth made his way to the sink to wash his cup. He was wearing small red briefs that were cut high up the leg and Dean could see nearly half of his butt cheeks on either side. It was just so rounded and perky. Damn. Dean had to tear his thoughts away or his dick would make itself quickly known in his lightweight boxers.

" So you get the first shelf huh?"

Seth rinsed off the cup and placed it in the dish drainer. He raised a curious eyebrow at Dean. " What?"

Dean pointed at the fridge. " In there. You put all of your stuff on the top shelf."

Seth turned around and leaned against the sink. His arms crossed and his long legs extended. " Uh huh. I needed some place to put my stuff."

" Yeah I get that. But you didn't even consult with me first."

Seth looked at him as if he were crazy. " I have to consult with you to where I put my food? Seriously?"

" I don't mean it like that. It's just it would have been nice to be told what you were doing."

His bagels popped up and Dean got a plate to put them on.

" What the fuck? Are you my dad now?" Seth pushed away from the sink and stood with his hands on his hips, obviously not taking kindly to Dean's suggestion.

" Why are you making this a big fucking deal?" Dean replied as he started to butter his toasted bagels. " I'm just asking you to be a bit more considerate of me."

" Man, whatever." Seth flounced out of the kitchen.

Seth was behaving like such a spoiled brat. He probably wasn't used to anyone calling him on his behaviour. The coffee machine beeped and Dean poured himself a cup. He took his breakfast to the living room and turned on the tv. He flipped to a channel that dealt with restoring old cars. He ate his breakfast while he watched them restore an old Volkswagen. Dean honestly didn't know what to do about Seth. He didn't mind not being friends with a roommate but they could at least be decent to each other. Seth made him feel as if he was asking for too much. He couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit uncomfortable about dinner this evening.

* * *

Dean was outside talking to Roman as they waited for Seth to join them. It was just after six in the evening and outside was still bright. Roman was wearing a close fitting pale blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans with black loafers, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He was wearing a nice smelling woodsy cologne that wasn't over powering and Dean felt himself being drawn closer to him. But he held himself back because he didn't want to make Roman feel uncomfortable. He was wearing a button down white shirt with blue stripes with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Faded blue jeans and white sneakers. His brushed auburn hair grazed one side of his face and he touched his freshly shaven face. Dean even had to admit to himself that he did look nice tonight. Not that anyone would ever notice.

Seth eventually made his appearance five minutes later, coming down the steps in the tightest pair of khaki coloured pants that Dean had ever seen. His package was outlined and clearly front and center in the pants. A grey t-shirt that stopped right above his crotch and a black blazer completed the look. On his feet were Gucci loafers that matched the pants. Dean could tell that they were Gucci because they were the tacky ones that had the logo as the pattern all over the shoe.

Dean noticed that Roman was staring at him as well. Seth walked towards them confidently. A slight swag to his walk. His hair in a sleek ponytail and his aviator sunglasses on.

" Damn. How the hell did you get in those pants?" Roman asked. His eyes right on Seth's crotch.

Seth grinned. " I wasn't that hard. Just make sure that the pants have plenty of stretch in them."

Roman shook his head, looking away from Seth's package. " I wouldn't be able to walk if I wore pants that tight."

" I don't think you would get very far in them." Seth's tone was flirtatious but as usual it went right over Roman's head.

" That's right." Roman pressed the small remote on his keychain and unlocked his vehicle.

Dean noticed that Seth had manage to position himself by the passenger door so that meant that Dean had to ride in the backseat. Not that he cared too much. He took another glance at the obscene way that Seth's bulge was on display and then got into the SUV. He bet that Seth had a pretty cock to match the rest of him. He clicked his seatbelt into place as the other men in front did the same. Dean daydreamed about what it would look like and if he would ever get to see it as they drove down the Pacific Highway. He barely caught that they were going to a steakhouse as Seth and Roman talked about it. Dean was a bit surprised by Seth's choice. He seemed like the snooty type and he had fully expected him to go to some trendy seafood place. He was happy when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He had been there a few times before. The food was great and the prices were reasonable. As he walked in, he couldn't imagine Seth taking that Sandow character to a place like this.

They followed the hostess that took them to their booth. It was U-Shaped. Roman sat at the back in the curve while Seth and Dean sat on either side of him. It was one of the more upscale steakhouses in the area with tasteful western décor but Dean was sure it would still be beneath Mr. Damien Sandow.

He was right. Dinner was uncomfortable. At least it was for him. Seth and Roman laughed and talked getting to know each other. Everytime Dean tried to join in the conversation Seth out right ignored him as if he didn't hear him and if Roman tried to include him in the conversation, Seth would subtly steer it back to him. So an hour later Dean had given up. He sipped his drink as their plates were cleared away, half listening to their banter. Dean couldn't believe that Seth was acting like a child over what had happened at breakfast this morning. All things considered, it was the nicest way that Dean could have put it about Seth's inconsiderate behaviour.

" Excuse me."

Dean's attention was brought back to the booth when Seth eased out of his seat and walk towards the bathroom.

Dean shook the ice around in his almost empty glass, wondering when they would be leaving.

" So what's going on between you and Seth?"

" What?" Dean looked at Roman who was eyeing him suspiciously.

" Nothing." He drank the last of his drink and placed the glass back on the table.

" Don't give me that bullshit Dean. You can cut the tension with a knife between you two."

Trust Roman to be more perceptive than he led on. Dean sighed as his fingers played with the rim of the glass. " I don't know honestly. I guess he just doesn't like me."

Roman looked at him skeptically. " He doesn't like you? Why? Did you try to hit on him or something?"

Dean chuckled but there wasn't any merriment in it. " No I haven't. If you want to know why he doesn't like me, I guess that you would have to ask him."

Roman drank some of his beer and nodded his head. " I guess so."

They didn't say anything more until Seth returned.

" So Seth," Roman slouched down in his seat a bit. " Do your parents even know what you do?"

Seth shook his head and looked down at the table. " Nope."

" It would make for some awkward family dinners, huh?" Roman said playfully.

Seth raised his head and locked his eyes with Roman's. " Actually I haven't spoken to my parents since they kicked me out of the house when I came out and told them that I was gay."

" Oh man, I'm sorry." Roman sobered up immediately.

" It's okay. I was eighteen by then and I had just graduated from high school the week before." Seth sighed as he continued. " My parents are devout Catholics. My dad told me that I was dead to him until I renounced my evil ways." Seth chuckled. Dean could see that he was clearly reliving the moment in his mind. " Can you believe that people still think like that?"

" Yeah, it's really messed up." Roman agreed. He placed his hand over Seth's and squeezed it. " Well at least now you're free to live your life."

Seth smiled. He loved the feeling of Roman touching him. " Yeah I am." He was disappointed when Roman moved away his hand.

When the check came, Seth made a motion to pull out his wallet but Roman stopped him. " It's on me."

Dean saw the victorious glint in Seth's eyes as he watched Roman place the cash on the bill along with a generous tip.

" Thanks Roman," he said as they made their way out of the restaurant. " I appreciate it."

Roman brushed it off. " Think nothing of it. Consider it your housewarming present."

Seth smiled.

The ride home was uneventful. Dean was thankful that he had the entire backseat to stretch across as he begun to feel tired from such a heavy meal. At least Roman had noticed that Seth was being a brat to him and he wasn't imagining the entire thing.

Roman parked the Mercedes in front of their apartment building and the men disembarked. As Dean was heading up the stairs he heard Roman telling Seth that he wanted to speak to him for a minute. Dean didn't care what it was about. All that was on his mind right now was his bed.

Seth was gleeful on the inside as he approached Roman who was leaning against the railing that surrounded his patio. A nearby streetlight had illuminated half of Roman's face and one shoulder, leaving the rest to be shrouded in darkness. He looked so sexy like that Seth mused as he stood in front of him. It was taking all of his self control not to reach out and touch him.

" How come you don't like Dean?"

" Um, what?" That question was certainly not what Seth was expecting.

" I said how come you don't like Dean?" Roman folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs.

Seth could feel those grey eyes staring straight at him waiting for answer. " What makes you think that?"

" It was kinda obvious from the way that you kept cutting him off at dinner."

Seth shifted nervously on his feet. Everything had been going so well. He didn't expect Roman to pick up on that. " I did? It wasn't intentional."

From the way how Roman was looking at him Seth knew that he didn't believe him. Roman continued to look at him for a few more tense seconds before rising off of the railing. " Just cut Dean some slack okay? He isn't a bad guy."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Yeah sure." Outside he sounded calm but inside he was fuming.

" Well I'm going to head to bed. I've got a long day tomorrow." Roman headed to his front door.

" Yeah. See you around." Seth responded as he headed up the stairs.

Seth barged into Dean's dark bedroom, slamming his hand against the light switch. Dean turned around slowly in bed. From what Seth could see he wasn't wearing a shirt and a lightweight blue sheet was around his waist.

" You've got some nerve!" Seth started.

Dean sat up in bed. The sheet slipping down to his hips as he pushed his hair off his face. " What the fuck are you talking about?"

" You complained about me to Roman didn't you?" Seth marched up to the bed, his eyes shooting accusations at Dean.

" I did not. He asked me why there was so much tension between us and I told him that it was because you didn't like me."

Seth grabbed at the sides of his hair yanking pieces loose from the ponytail. " You told him that I didn't like you? How could you?"

Dean eased up in bed, the sheet slipped a little lower but he didn't notice. " Because it's the fucking truth. You don't like me."

" Oh fuck!" Seth looked up at the ceiling and then down at the bed again. He then realized that Dean was nude underneath the sheet because he could see a neatly trimmed patch of dark red hair and the base of what looked like a pretty thick cock. It was enough to almost distract him from the matter at hand. Almost. " You just fucked everything up!"

Dean stared at him increduously. " I fucked everything up? Me?" His anger was starting to get the best of him. He was more than patient with Rollins' incredibly rude behaviour but he had enough. " What did you think? That you're going to seduce Roman into bed with you by walking around looking like a cheap whore?"

Dean laughed bitterly. " The guy's straight. Or did you not get the memo? I've met guys like you before and you're only interested in Roman because of his bank account." He saw Seth involuntarily flinched. He had struck a nerve.

" You think by putting your goods on display that you're going to entice him? Please. You're not the first and you definitely won't be the last." Dean pointed at Seth's pants. " Besides who wants someone that the entire world has already seen what they have to offer?"

Seth's jaw was clenched tight. His hands curled into fists. Dean could see the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled air sharply. Even his eyes looked glassy. Dean braced himself for Seth to hit him.

He saw Seth glancing down his body and then back up to his face. But Dean's eyes did not leave Seth. The worst thing a person could do in an impending fight was to look away. He was well aware that he was nude underneath the sheet but if Seth wanted to fight him, well so be it.

Seth unclenched his fists and started to walk backwards out of the room. " I'm not a whore." He said quietly. He flicked Dean's light back off and closed the door as he left.

Dean only then realized how fast his heart had been beating when he found himself alone in the darkness. He pulled the sheet back up to his waist and slid back down to rest his head against the pillow. Seth knew how to push his buttons and get him worked up but he was determined not let Seth make him lose his cool so easily again.

* * *

A/N: Do you think Dean was a bit harsh with Seth or that Seth needed to hear it?

Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. They are so encouraging and they really help to keep me motivated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say that it was tense in the apartment for the rest of the week was an understatement. Seth never acknowledged Dean or said a word to him. If Dean came into the kitchen when Seth was there, Seth would walk out. If Seth was watching something on the tv and Dean came out and sat on the couch, Seth would get up and leave.

It was really the most uncomfortable feeling of not feeling welcomed in his own home. Dean was thinking that he should just break the lease and refund Seth his money and kick him out. He hated being at home and feeling as if he was walking on eggshells.

Dean talked the matter over with Mark before he left on Friday evening. Surprisingly, Mark had told him to apologize. Mark rocked back in his chair and clapsed his hand over his large belly. He knew Dean quite well and understood him better than the man himself realized.

" Why the fuck should I apologize Mark? I didn't say anything wrong." Dean stood with his hands on hips waiting for the answer.

" Dean, I understand that this Seth guy is a nuisance and he seems to have a stick permanently lodged up his ass. But I can bet you that his life isn't as sweet as he's making it out to be. Maybe he's the way that he is because that's how he had to be to survive out here in L.A. You and I both know that this city can eat you up and spit you out and then make the entire thing seem like it was your fault. I don't know. Maybe he was always a brat." Mark leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. " Some folks don't have any proper home training. That's the way how life goes. All I'm saying is to apologize and give him a second chance." Mark looked up at Dean, his eyes twinkling. " I recall giving a chance to some skinny, rude white boy who was drinking illegally in my bar after Hollywood had broken him."

Dean pursed his lips ruefully.

" I haven't regretted my decision to this day." Mark leaned back in his chair and looked at him.

Dean smiled and shook his head. " I see what your saying Mark. Okay, I'll give him another chance but I swear if he goes off on me again, he's out."

Mark raised his hands as if he was backing off. " That's all I'm asking. If he turns out just to be another rude idiot, you have more than my blessings to kick him out."

When Dean arrived home on Friday evening, Seth wasn't there. In fact Dean didn't see him until he came out for breakfast on Saturday morning. Seth was about to walk out of the kitchen when Dean stopped him.

His fingertips pressing against Seth's hard abs. His eyes meeting steely brown ones. " Seth I want to talk to you."

Seth propped one arm against the counter and looked at him expectantly. The whole week he still walked around the apartment clad only in his underwear. This morning it was a pair of navy blue briefs.

Dean exhaled audibly before he started. It was hard to apologize when you felt that you didn't do anything wrong. " Seth I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I said on Sunday."

The coldness in Seth's eyes vanished but they were replaced with suspicion.

Dean continued. " I shouldn't have called you a whore. I didn't mean that. I was just angry."

Seth shook his head. " No you mean it." His voice was surprisingly calm. " It's probably what you think when you see me with Damien."

" No I don't." Dean's hand pressed flat against the side of Seth's waist. But it barely registered as he saw a flicker of vulnerability flash across Seth's face. "I just want us to have a clean start again."

Seth came closer to him until they were only a few inches apart. Dean's hand slipped down to Seth's lower back and it was only then that he realized the compromising position that they were in. Seth's eyes were searching his face as if he was looking for a sign that Dean was telling the truth. Dean was getting hard since he was so close that he could smell Seth's natural body scent. It was light and powdery. His skin was so soft to touch underneath his fingers that it was taking all of his willpower not to lower his head and place kisses along Seth's thick neck down to his collarbone.

" Okay. Fine." Seth took a step back and Dean's hand fell to his side. The connection broken. " I guess I should apologize too for coming at you the way that I did. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Dean was almost rendered speechless. He never expected this pretty boy to apologize for anything. " Thanks. Apology accepted."

Seth gave him a small smile and walked away towards his bedroom.

Dean hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until he released it. Looking down he saw the noticeable shift in fabric in his boxers. Just being so close to him turned him on like no other. He playfully mused that he should have pulled Seth against him to feel his erection but then what would that have solved? Seth would've probably freaked out on him but this time with a good cause.

Dean went and got his cup and poured himself some coffee. He was surprised to see that there was a good amount left in the pot. Maybe things could get better afterall.

The rest of the Saturday passed quietly enough. Dean did some errands while Seth remained at home. When Dean pushed the door of his apartment Seth was coming out dressed in a t-shirt, gym shorts and sneakers.

" I'm out." That's all he said as he pushed passed Dean and jogged down the stairs.

Dean shook his head as he entered the apartment and closed the door. Somethings never changed.

Seth's intention was to take a light jog around to get to know his new neighbourhood better. But as he came down the stairs he saw Roman walking slowly up the steps to his apartment, clutching his lower back, obviously in pain. He hadn't seen or spoken to the guy since Sunday but he was still interested in him. Straight or not.

" Hi," Seth said coming up to him. " Are you okay?"

Roman shook his head as he fumbled with his house key. " No. I pulled a muscle while using the pull up bar at the gym." The key clanged against the wooden floorboard as they slipped from Roman's grip. Seth quickly retrieved them and opened the door for Roman.

" Thank you," he said as he entered the apartment.

" So what are you going to do?" Seth was genuinely concerned as he watched the man almost limp to the couch.

" I'm probably going to put some ice on it." Roman replied as he plopped down on the couch.

Seth stepped inside the apartment shaking his head. " No that's not going to work. Trust me, I would know." Seth gave a short laugh. " It's one of the hazards of my job."

Roman eyed him skeptically. " So what do you recommend?"

" A hot shower to help loosen the muscles up." Seth ticked his fingers off. " Some muscle relief ointment and a massage to work it in."

" Are you sure this will work?"

" Well if you want to be in pain for the rest of the day, well you don't have to do it." Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Personally speaking I don't like being in pain but you can do you." Seth turned as if he was about to leave when Roman stopped him.

" Okay fine." Roman laughed and rose from the couch slowly as he made his way to the bedroom. " We'll do it your way. Make yourself at home."

Seth smiled as Roman left and locked the door. He looked around Roman's apartment. Lots of earth tones and clean masculine lines but not too much of a showcase that it lacked a lived in vibe. Seth settled on the couch and toed of his sneakers as he switched the tv on. Maybe all was not lost between him and Roman after all.

* * *

Dean was relaxing on his couch drinking a beer when he heard a hard knock on the door. He took his time walking to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Seth had forgotten his keys. Whoever it was, seemed impatient and knocked rapidly again.

" I'm coming!" Dean called out as he took another sip of his beer.

Much to his surprise when he opened the door, stood one Damien Sandow. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with some golf club logo across the left breast and chinos. Dean suspected that this was as casual as Sandow went.

" Ah good evening," Damien said obviously peering past him into the living room. " Is Seth available?"

" Nope." Dean took another swig of beer.

Damien edged his teeth and the corners of his mouth turned up in an obvious disgusted sneer at Dean's callous behaviour. But this time Dean was rather amused by it. This guy was so tightly strung that all it took was the right pluck and he would snap.

" What do you mean nope? His car is still here." Damien looked at Dean as if he was talking to a little child.

Dean took another drink of his beer before replying knowing that it would infuriate the man. " That maybe, but he's not here."

" I don't believe you. Now if you'll excuse me." Sandow pushed Dean aside and walked into the apartment.

" Seth!" He called out. " Seth!"

Dean leaned against the door grinning. He watched as Damien disappeared down the passage towards Seth's bedroom still calling out his name.

When Damien came back out he looked most confused and perplexed. " I don't understand. Where would he have gone?"

His brows furrowed deep in concentration. He looked at Dean. " Did he tell you where he went?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. " No. He just said that he was going out."

Damien walked with his hands on his hips to the front door. " Well this is quite strange."

" Did he know that you were coming over?" Dean knew that it really wasn't any of his business but right now he was bored and it was amusing him.

" Um, no." Sandow stepped outside and sighed. " He always tells me that I need to be more spontaneous. So I do that and come to see him and he's no where to be found. This is why I don't do spontaneous."

Sandow turned towards the stairs and then looked back at Dean. " He didn't leave with anyone did he?"

Dean knew why he was asking. He knew that there was a possibility that Seth could be cheating on him even though he was techincally already doing it to Seth with his wife.

" No I didn't see anyone."

Dean saw that it brought little comfort to the man. Maybe Damien cared more about Seth than he was willing to admit to himself.

Damien gave him a half hearted grin. " Well let him know that I stopped by okay?"

" Sure." Dean closed the door as Sandow made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Seth was still watching television when Roman came into his living room fresh from the shower. All he was wearing was a pair of grey gym shorts tied at the waist. His hair was still wet and it clung to his pecs and mid back. He was such a delicious sight that Seth couldn't help but to check him out. The man had no right being so damn fine and only playing for one team.

Seth noticed that he was holding a small tube in his right hand as he approached him. " So how are we going to do this?"

Seth reached for the remote and turned off the television and then stood up. " I guess that you lie down here on the couch."

" Hmm. But then you would only be able to reach one side properly." Roman turned on his heels. " C'mon."

" We're are we going?" Seth asked as he followed him down the hallway.

" To my bedroom."

That answer definitely put a spring in Seth's step.

Roman laid down on a large California king bed that was dressed in pale grey sheets. Seth's mind went to all of the naughty things that he could do on a bed of this size. Roman handed the tube of ointment to him and Seth knelt down on the bed beside him. He opened the tube and squeezed some of the ointment on his palm and then he rubbed both together to spread the cream feeling the cooling heat against his skin. He brought his hands down to Roman's lower back and started to work the ointment into the overworked muscles.

Seth wasn't lying when he said it was one of the hazards of his job. Almost every night he and the other guys that he worked with would take turns massaging down each other especially after a hard show.

" Mmmm, that feels good." Roman moaned appreciatively into the bedsheets. He pulled his long hair over his shoulder to keep it out of Seth's way has his hands moved further up his back. " So what exactly do you do at the club? Is it like Magic Mike?"

Seth laughed as he kneaded Roman's shoulders. " You watched Magic Mike?"

" A girl I was seeing at the time wanted to go see it, so I did."

" Did you like it?" Seth pressed his fingers along Roman's spine, trying to work all of the kinks out.

" It was cool. Not really my thing." He shifted his head so he could look at Seth. " No offence."

Seth chuckled. " None taken." His hands moved back down to Roman's lower back as Roman's head went back to its original positon. " Well I guess it's kinda like Magic Mike. It's more of a showpiece than a pure strip club but clothes do come off."

" Oh. So do you actually have to be naked on stage?"

" Nah. We only go down to thongs. We're a classy place." Seth laughed.

" That's interesting," Roman said. His voice sounding a bit sleepy.

" Why? Do you wanna come watch? Wednesdays are men only." Seth's thumbs slipped underneath the waistband of Roman's shorts. Massaging the area right at the curve of Roman's ass.

Roman's laugh was muffled by the bedsheets. " I think I'll pass."

" Well that's too bad. You're missing out on a good show." Seth straddled Roman's hips, sitting lightly on his thighs. His hands still working Roman's back even though all of the product was gone. He wasn't planning on stopping until Roman told him to.

" Mmmm." Roman groaned again as Seth slid his hands up and down Roman's back.

Seth feeling empowered leaned over and lightly pressed his lips in the center of Roman's back. He waited a few tense seconds to see what Roman would do but his eyes remained closed and his breathing steady. Seth's gaze shifted to Roman's left shoulder muscle. He worked the muscle with his fingers as he planted another kiss and then he did the same to the right.

Seth then lightly ran his fingers down Roman's back following them with a trail of soft kisses down his spine. Roman had to have noticed those.

" Seth," Roman finally spoke. " Do you give these sort of massages to everyone?"

Seth planted a kiss right where Roman's neck and back met. This time he flicked his tongue out and licked the soft skin. " Only to very special people."

He felt Roman turning so he raised up off his thighs until Roman was laying on his back looking up at him as if he was trying to figure him out. Seth settled right back down on Roman's thighs. He could see the outline of his shaft through the gym shorts and it looked pretty impressive. Seth ran his hands down the sides of Roman's torso, laying a kiss right in the center of his defined six pack. He looked back up at the gorgeous man. Their eyes locking.

" You know that I'm straight right?" Roman finally said.

Seth response was to close his mouth over Roman's bronze coloured right nipple, sucking it and twirling his tongue around it. He heard Roman inhale sharply and then his hand holding his head in place as Seth worked the nipple over with his experienced mouth.

" Fuck." Roman breathed out wearily as Seth pressed his groin against his as he continued to pleasure that tiny body part.

After a minute Seth held up his head. Roman could feel how hard Seth was and it was turning him on more than he would like to admit. Seth looked down between his legs and raised his hips so that he could admire Roman's hard length. Seth folded in his lips surpressing a whimper. He could tell that Roman had a huge cock to go along with his impressive body. It was taking all of Seth's self control not to peel off Roman's pants and suck his thick cock into his mouth.

Seth placed a kiss above Roman's well teased nipple. " Who are you trying to convince?" He grinned at Roman and then got off of him. He looked so damn appealing stretched out on the bed with his pants doing a poor job of hiding his excitement. But Seth knew it would be worse if he pushed for too much too soon.

Roman didn't answer him but turned around to look at him. Seth could see that he was debating whether to ask Seth to stay or not. Seth was in no rush now that he knew that he could get to Roman. He would have him wrapped around his finger soon enough just like Damien. Seth made up Roman's mind for him. As he walked out the bedroom he said, " See you around Rome."

* * *

A/N: Man, none of you felt sorry for Seth in the last chapter, lol. So how about now? Do you think Seth should've been forgiven?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _Ah yes Seth that's it... ride me... fuck!" Dean's fingers dugged into Seth's ample ass as he rode his cock hard on top of him. Seth's hair was a complete mess and some of the strands tangled across his pretty face._

_He grinned down at Dean and scratch his fingernails down the sides of Dean's torso leaving a white trail._

" _Your cock feels so fucking good." Seth closed his eyes, throwing his head back. His cat like tongue licked his lips as if he could still taste Dean's cock from sucking it earlier._

_Dean bucked his hips hard up into Seth's tight asshole. Being inside him was pure bliss. His ass was clenching his dick so tightly that it felt as if it wanted to suck the cum straight out of his balls._

_Dean brought himself up to a sitting position and laced his fingers through Seth's hair to bring his head towards his. Their lips met in a hot needy kiss. Seth's tongue invaded his mouth and sliding against his own. Seth's mouth was warm but heedy like a new addiction. Dean felt as if he could have spent hours kissing him and never be bored. _

_Then he felt Seth's own fingers pressing hard into his shoulders. His lover was now moaning into his mouth as their lips remain attached. He swallowed every one of those beautiful noises. He would always take whatever Seth offered._

_Seth actually bit Dean's bottom lip as his orgasm ripped through him and exploded between both of their bodies. A coppery taste was on Dean's tongue but that was quickly forgotten as Seth's spasming asshole brought him to completion and he came in the beautiful golden skinned man who was now licking at the cut on his lip._

_Seth moaned again. His voice hitching in his throat. " That was so damn good Dean."_

_Ambrose pulled back and saw that his eyes were open. They were so dark that he couldn't distinguish the pupil from the iris. So full of desire for him._

_Dean clutched the back of Seth's neck to keep him in place as he kissed his cheek. " Only for you baby, only for you."_

Dean shot up in bed. His heart was racing. He could feel that his cheeks were burning. He threw his sheets off his body looking down. His cock was throbbing hard and leaking precum. Fuck. He had another sex dream about Seth.

He got out of bed and headed into the shower. The warm water hit his skin in sharp pulses as he fisted his cock and stroked himself to orgasm. He watched as his cum was swept away down the drain. He released a wail of aggrevation as his fist pounded the tiled shower wall. That was his third sex dream about Seth. Seeing him walking around everyday in those tiny briefs wasn't helping matters. He could see every curve of Seth's ass. If the material was thin enough, he had a sharp outline of Seth's dick. It was almost torture to see him and keep his hands to himself. Dean grabbed his bar of soap and started lathering up his body. He didn't have to be at work until this afternoon but as he was already in the shower he could as well use it for its intended purpose.

When he had finished he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large green towel around his waist. It was then that he realized that the apartment was unusually quiet. Seth usually slept in late but the space felt empty. He paddled out of the bathroom with the water running off his body and made his way to Seth's room. He pushed opened the door and saw that it was empty. Then he went into the living area and he wasn't there either. He pulled back the curtain from the front window and looked down into the parking area. Seth's Boxster was gone. Dean briefly wondered what Seth was up to this morning.

* * *

Seth was lying on his back on top of silky smooth eight hundred thread count sheets with his eyes closed as Damien pounded into him. He never looked at Damien when he was on top of him. He had the most disconcerting sex face that Seth had ever seen. His eyes looked as if they were bulging from their sockets and he clamped his teeth together in a wide manical smile that quite frankly almost scared Seth.

Damien had taken him shopping that morning at a whole host of exclusive designer boutiques buying him whatever he wanted. Seth supposed that this was his way of thanking Damien for it. Seth shifted his left arm a bit and opened his eyes to look down at it. It was then that he remembered why he felt a new weight on his wrist. Damien had taken him to the Chopard boutique and had dropped just over thirty thousand dollars on a watch for him. It had a thick black rubber strap and a rose gold bezel. Of course it was exceptionally crafted and anyone could tell that it was expensive from the first glance at it. Seth rolled his arm over admiring it. Expensive items just suited him so well.

Damien started to stroke Seth's cock stopping his musings about his new watch. " I want you to come with me Seth."

Seth moaned in response and closed his eyes. It wasn't that Damien was a bad lover. He was good, just not great. Seth pictured that it was Roman fucking him instead. That it was his gorgeous neighbour's cock inside him. That it was him who was stroking him to climax just the way that he liked it.

He wrapped his legs around Damien's waist, allowing the man to go deeper inside of him. He was hitting his sweet spot now. He pictured those mysterious light grey eyes full of lust and appreciation look down at him. Those full pink lips parted as his deep moans escaped. Seth balled the sheet up in his hands as he came all over his belly, screaming as if Sandow had given him the best fucking ever.

He felt Damien's body tensing up and then he felt his beard scratching against his neck as he kissed him there. He knew that Damien had came as well. Damien never yelled or scream or did anything of the sort when he reached his climax. He termed it to be too vulgar for his tastes but somehow he liked it when Seth did it.

Damien withdrew from him and went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he came out, Seth then went in to clean himself up. When he came back out, Sandow was lying on the bed and Seth crawled in next to him. Sandow immediately placed an arm around Seth's waist pulling him against his body. Seth felt him placing light kisses against the back of his shoulder towards his neck. Damien could be strangely affectionate when he wanted to be.

Seth stayed for quite a while like this with Damien. It wasn't often that Damien just shut up and allowed peace and quiet to reign. He enjoyed the silence but he knew that he was about to break it.

Seth was lying on his side and infront of him was the glass door that led to the balcony. He could see the bright blue sky and the branches of the trees swaying in the gentle breeze. " Why are we here?"

Sandow lifted his head to look over Seth's shoulder. " Excuse me? I don't think that I understand the question."

Seth turned his head to look at him. " Why are we here at the condo? I thought that your wife is in Hawaii this week."

The condo was located in The Mesa area of Santa Barbara. A seaside suburb with a relaxed surfing vibe that was popular with college kids. Sandow lived in the exclusive Hope Ranch area. One of the wealthiest neighbourhoods in the entire state.

" She is." Sandow replied slowly. Fearing where Seth was going with this.

" So why aren't we at your place?" His large brown eyes fixed intensely on Sandow's expression.

Damien sighed tiredly. " We've been over this Seth. I'm not taking you to my home. That's where my wife and children live. I can't violate the sanctity of my home like that."

Seth sat up and pulled out of Damien's embrace. " So what am I? Some sort of disease? You're acting as if your wife doesn't already know about us."

Sandow ran his hand through his shoulder length chestnut brown locks trying to come up with a way to make Seth understand. " Yes. Caroline knows but the children do not. I would prefer to keep it that way."

Seth shooked his head and got out of bed. " But they're at school right now." He started to walk towards the balcony, sliding the door open. " All you have is a bunch of excuses. You're just ashamed of me."

He walked out onto the balcony stark naked. He rested his hands on the wooden railings looking towards the ocean that he could see clearly because it was only half a mile away. He liked the way how the warm breeze felt against his naked skin. It was cooling down his frustrations. Damien could be all prim and proper whenever he chose to be and in the next breath he could be a ruthless manic operating without any regards for morals and ethics.

" Seth." He could hear Damien behind him but he didn't turn around. " Come in from the balcony. I don't want everyone to see you like that."

" There's no one around Damien!" Seth shouted. " You made sure not to have any neighbours remember?"

" That maybe. But I still don't want anyone to see you." He tried to take Seth's hand but the younger man yanked his hand free from his.

" Don't touch me!" Seth turned to look at him. Sandow was wearing his light blue boxers and a most befuddled expression. " You just don't want anyone to see me because I'm your dirty little secret."

" Seth that's not true." Sandow earnestly tried to plead with him. " I just think that this sort of conversation is better suited to take place inside."

" Yeah fuck that." He saw Sandow winced, knowing that he hated it when Seth used foul language but he didn't care. " You're fucking ashamed of me. I don't mean anything to you. We've been together for just over a year and I don't even know exactly where you live."

Damien grabbed Seth by the shoulders and shook him. " Don't you ever say that! You know that I care about you. You know that." Seth was taken back by the anger that was burning in Damien's eyes. He must have really struck a nerve. In his classic Jekyll and Hyde behaviour, he gently tucked some strands of hair behind Seth's ear. His voice dropping to a tender whisper. " I care about you Seth." His eyes were now desperately searching Seth's face looking for a sign that Seth believed him. " A lot."

But Seth pushed him off and walked back inside the bedroom and started putting on his clothes. He had his briefs on and was starting to pull up his jeans when he felt Sandow's arms around his waist. " Seth. Don't leave. I..." He could tell that Damien was genuinely lost for words.

" I get it Dae. I'm just your little whore." Seth brought his pants up and then buttoned and zipped them up. " Nobody brings home the whore."

Damien spun him around before he knew what was happening and kissed him hard. " Don't you ever call yourself that. I...I..." He could see that Damien was fighting with himself. The anguish was as clear as day on his face. Apparently he couldn't find the words to finish the sentence so he kissed Seth again. He always kissed Seth as if he owned him. " I buy you everything that your heart desires. I would give you everything that you ever wanted."

Seth pulled out of Damien's embrace. " Everything but take me to your home."

He picked up his t-shirt from off the floor and pulled it over his head. He got his arms through the sleeves and was in the process of pulling it down when Damien placed his hands on either side of his waist.

" Seth." He was pleading with him now. " Please don't leave like this."

" I honestly can't be with you right now Dae." Seth swore that he saw some sort of pain flash across Damien's face at those words.

He started to kiss Seth's jawline and down his neck. " Please stay Seth." He licked at that spot on Seth's neck that he knew that he liked. " I'll buy you anything that you want." He started on the other side of Seth's neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his lips. Seth couldn't deny that it was turning him on.

Damien's lips made their way back up to his face and across to Seth's mouth. " Stay baby." It was rare that a term of endearment fell from Sandow's mouth. He kissed Seth, trying to use his tongue to break the seal of Seth's lips. " I'll buy you anything baby."

Seth's lips parted and he allowed Sandow's tongue to slip in. " Anything that I want Dae?"

He wrapped his arms around Damien's neck, allowing him to push him back on to the bed with Damien on top of him. Sandow's tongue curled around his and he kissed him passionately. " Anything that you want baby."

* * *

When Seth pulled up infront of his apartment he realized that his car was the only one there. Dean had probably left for work already and Roman wasn't at home yet. He got out of the car and started taking out all of his shopping bags. It had been a good day. Sandow had bought him designer shoes, including a pair of the new Air Jordans that hadn't been released to the public as yet. Lots of clothes from Gucci and Fendi. He admired his new Chopard watch again as he reached for the ubiquitous small seafoam green bag. It had been Sandow's final gift for him after they had left the condo. He had bought him a gold link necklace that Seth had his eye on at Tiffany's for a couple of months. To show how sorry he was for upsetting Seth, he bought the matching bracelet as well.

As Seth was taking the bag out of the car, Roman pulled in. Seth stood next to his car and waited until Roman got out of his. He hadn't seen him since he had given him that massage a few days ago. Roman came around to the side where Seth was standing and they just stared at each other. Roman in his pale blue shirt with a striped yellow tie and camel coloured pants. He was still wearing his glasses from work. They were of a thin metal frame and Seth thought that they made him appear even more appealing. Roman looked at him a bit nervously with a shy smile on his lips.

" Hi." He finally said to Seth. He pointed at the shopping bags in his hands. " Got lots of shopping done I see."

" Um yeah." Seth didn't know what it was about the man that made him react like a nervous schoolgirl. But if the fluttering in his stomach was anything to go by, he was deeply attracted to this man.

" Do you want to join me for a beer after you've put down your bags?" Roman asked tenatively.

" Yeah sure." Seth nodded as Roman made his way to his front door. He continued to stare at the man for a few more lingering seconds and then made his way up the stairs to his apartment.

Ten minutes later Seth walked into Roman's apartment. He had changed into a t-shirt and dark blue gym shorts. Roman was wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. Seth made a beeline to the couch and tried not to stare too hard at the muscled expanse of chest. He took the beer that Roman offered him and kept his eyes glued to the television. Some cooking show was on but Seth wasn't concentrating on it, his mind raced about how he could take it to the next level with Roman.

" So um, do you have to work tonight?" Roman took a small sip of his beer and placed it on the coffee table. He was hoping that the beer would calm his nerves around Seth but it wasn't working. He thought about Seth a lot the past few days. Up to this point he really didn't know what sort of feelings that he had for him.

" Yeah." Seth placed his barely touched beer on the coffee table also. " We have a new song added to the routine tonight so it should be interesting."

" Really? How so?"

" Well when we add in a new song, it changes up the routine quite a bit. Sometimes it changes the order in which we do things."

Roman looked puzzled. " How?"

Seth decided to show him. He got up from the couch and stood in front of Roman. " Well sometimes it changes the order in which we strip." Seth started moving his hips suggestively as if he was hearing music playing. Roman's eyes locked onto the movement as Seth's hips dipped and swayed inside the gym shorts. His eyes only moving when Seth slid his hands underneath his shirt, moving it up his body revealing his perfectly toned six pack.

Seth pulled the shirt over his head, spinning it around before tossing it on the floor. He took in Roman's slack jawed expression. He knew that look. It was the look of a man who had seen something that he wanted but he was too afraid to ask for it.

Seth came closer and stood over Roman's thighs still moving his hips. He leaned over and moved his hands slowly down Roman's chest, pressing the heels of his palms into Roman's nipples causing the man to grown involuntarily. He stopped just at the waist band of Roman's sweatpants and grinned at him. " Do you understand now?"

Roman merely nodded his head as his eyes moved all over Seth's body. There was no denying that Seth was a very attractive man.

Seth let out a surprise gasp when Roman firmly took hold of his hips and brought him down right on top of him. So now Seth was sitting right on top of Roman's hard member. Seth started back moving his hips, grinding his cock against Roman's.

He smirked as Roman folded in his bottom lip and hissed. " I thought you were straight." He said playfully.

The heated look that Roman gave him sent a shock straight through his body down to his cock. He could feel the tide turning.

Roman moved his hands up the sides of Seth's body, his thumbs circling his nipples. " I thought so too."

Roman leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss at the base of Seth's neck. His breath tickling his already hot skin. Seth felt his body tingling from the brief pressure of Roman's lips on it. " But you're sexy as fuck." He said as he pulled back from Seth.

Seth surged forward and locked his lips onto Roman's. He couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted this man badly. His lips moved between Roman's top and bottom lips wanting to taste it all. Roman's lips were so soft and smooth but yet held a firmness that made them quite irresistable. He felt one of Roman's hand brushing underneath the base of his ponytail, teasing the back of his neck while the other was around Seth's waist.

Roman then started to kiss him back and Seth sighed sweetly. Roman's kisses were so unlike Sandow's. They weren't trying to control but moved in tandem with his. Sucking on his lips lightly but yet intense enough that Seth's cock had gotten fully hard and he had stopped grinding against him. All of his concentration was in this kiss.

Seth lips tasted so sweet to Roman. Once he got over the initial shock of the soft beard against his face, he began to enjoy it. He never thought that in a million years he would be like this with another man. But damn it, Seth turned him on in a way that a woman had never done for him. He moved his hands back down to Seth's hips, spreading his fingers over his firm ass and pulled him in closer. Now Seth's crotch was pressing against his torso and he could feel how hard Seth's dick was through the material. He parted his lips when he felt Seth's tongue swipe across them. Seth's tongue meandered into his mouth touching his and instinctively he started to suck it. He heard Seth moan into the kiss and felt him grind his crotch against him. They kissed deeply, tasting each other for the first time. Roman's head was spinning and he could feel his dick pulsing. The idea of kissing Seth had flashed briefly across his mind in the last few days but never did he imagine that it would feel this good.

Seth pulled away from the kiss first. Damn it. He felt his entire body tingling as if had just experienced a quick high. " Fuck. That was amazing Rome."

Roman smiled at him. " Sure you're not just saying that?"

Seth shook his head. " No I mean it. You're one hell of a kisser."

Roman's smile broaden. " You're not so bad yourself."

Seth chuckled and leaned forward and kissed Roman briefly on the lips. He sighed on the inside. He so wished that today was his day off. " I have to go Rome."

Roman locked his arms around Seth's waist. " Why?" It was all across his face that he didn't want Seth to leave.

" Because I have to go to work." Seth smiled apologetically.

Roman leaned forward and kissed Seth. This time it was his tongue probing into Seth's mouth. He took his time kissing those pouty little lips of Seth's while their tongues became reaquainted again. He pulled away and placed a kiss on Seth's shoulder. " Go. Before I change my mind."

He relaxed his hold around Seth's waist and the smaller man slid off and stood up. His hard cock making quite the impression under his gym shorts.

Roman followed him to the front door. As Seth turned the doorknob he felt Roman's arms sliding around his waist. Seth turned around and his lips met Roman's again. If it wasn't for the new dance routine tonight, he would've called in sick. Even if he spent the entire night just kissing this gorgeous man, he would have been satisfied.

Roman ended the kiss and stroked Seth's jaw gently with the back of hand. " I want to go out with you sometime."

Seth nodded smiling. " Yeah, I would like that."

Roman gave him a peck and then playfully shoved him out the door. " Now go before I make you quit your job."

Seth laughed and then went up the stairs. It was only when he was back in his own apartment that he remembered that he left his shirt on Roman's living room floor.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention this since chapter one. This fic was totally inspired by Beyonce's 'Baby Boy'. Especially the chorus part. Take a listen sometime.

Our baby boy has quite an interesting relationship with each of these three men doesn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seth locked the apartment door and then headed down the stairs to meet Roman for their date. It was Friday night and Dean had already left for his shift while he had the night off. Seth was wearing a body skimming black Armani t-shirt and cream pants. Even though the pants were body fitting they weren't as tight as the last ones he wore to the steakhouse. His new Air Jordans on his feet along with the Tiffany chain and Chopard watch. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Seth looked hot and he knew it.

Roman was standing on his patio waiting for him when he got down the had on a nice dark pair of expensive looking jeans and a long sleeve light blue v-neck shirt. A leather jacket in his hand and black shoes. His hair was also pulled back neatly highlighting his strong features. Seth took a while taking it all in. Roman was so effortlessly handsome that it was unbelievable.

" Hi," Roman smiled at him. " You look nice."

Seth felt himself blushing as if it was the nicest compliment that someone had ever paid him. " Thanks. So do you."

" Thank you." Roman stepped closer to Seth and he could smell his cologne. Light and spicy. Damn. He even smelled good too.

Roman kept on glancing at Seth as they made their way to his SUV.

They got into the vehicle and Roman watched as Seth went to buckle his seat belt. He leaned over to Seth's seat gently taking the belt out of his hand. " Here let me help you."

He placed the belt back into its original spot and then slipped one hand around Seth's waist. His fingers going underneath the shirt to touch his warm flesh. Roman's mouth covered Seth's, surprising the smaller man. However he quickly recovered and placed his arms around Roman's neck as they kissed slowly and deeply in the car. Seth allowed Roman to take charge of the kiss and parted his lips for Roman's wide tongue to slip in. It held a faint trace of the minty mouthwash that Roman used and Seth quite enjoyed the taste of it.

Roman's hand was moving up Seth's back pressing him gently against his hard chest. Seth moaned softly as Roman lightly sucked on his bottom lip. Right now Seth preferred to forget about dinner and to go right back into Roman's apartment and to continue this on Roman's bed.

His hand moved back down to Seth's waist as he pulled away. " Sorry about that." His lips curling up into a smile. " I know that's suppose to come after dinner but damn..." He shook his head. " I couldn't help it."

Seth ran his fingers over Roman's clean shaven cheek. " Fuck dinner." He kissed Roman briefly on the lips. " Let's skip straight to dessert."

Roman laughed softly and placed Seth's hand back on his lap. " I do appreciate your enthusiasm. But I did promise you dinner and we have to be going before we miss our reservations."

He started the car and looked over at Seth who actually managed to fastened his seatbelt this time. Maybe because it was his first time being with someone of the same sex but he really liked Seth. He never thought that he would look at another man the way that he looked at Seth. As he pulled the Mercedes onto the main road merging in with the Friday night traffic he couldn't help to think that there was something special about Seth Rollins.

They had dinner at an upscale sushi restaurant. Roman watched with amusement as Seth polished off nearly the whole platter of sashimi. He certainly didn't look the type to have a large appetite. After dinner they tried to decide on where to go.

" Let's take a walk on the beach." Roman suggested as the parking lot for the restaurant was right next to it.

Seth agreed even though he wasn't too keen on the idea of getting his Air Jordans dirty. But as he walked next to Roman he just figured if they got ruined that he would just get Damien to buy him a new pair.

They walked in comfortable silence along the dark beach, passing other couples occassionally. Seth inhaled the sharp salty scent of the ocean as he occassionaly glanced at the man next to him. It had been a long time since Seth could genuinely say that he had feelings for someone. But he felt them budding beneath the surface and he didn't want to squash them.

Roman noticed Seth shuddering as a cold wind whipped across the beach from the ocean. He placed an arm around his shoulder, pulling Seth against him. His hands rubbed Seth's arms feeling the goosebumps underneath his fingetips. " You're cold."

Roman was wearing his leather jacket and didn't feel the effects of the wind. " Do you want to go back to the car?"

Seth shook his head. " No. I'll be fine."

Roman looked around and spotted a bank of sand. He pulled Seth is that direction. He sat on the sand and then Seth sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around him so that he could share his body heat. Seth leaned back against Roman's chest, enjoying the feeling of being tightly embraced by Roman. They both watched the waves of the ocean rolling in. The water appeared black but the waves still crashed white underneath the moonlight.

A shiver jolted through Seth's body when he felt Roman's lips brush against his ear. He turned his head to face him. They exchanged soft, slow, sweet kisses underneath the night sky. Seth couldn't recall the last time that he went on a nice and easy date like this with no expectations at the end of the night. His lips brushed against Roman's before pulling back. Roman was just staring at him as if he were starstruck. Roman's laced his fingers through Seth's fingers on his right hand and kissed his temple.

He sighed softly. " You have a boyfriend don't you?"

Seth knew that this question was inevitable. He kept his eyes on the ocean as he answered. " Sort of."

" What does that mean?"

" That he's married and has kids."

" Oh." Roman placed his free hand around Seth's waist. " So why are you with him?"

Seth exhaled softly watching as a wave crashed against the beach and the water running in only a few feet only to retreat back into the ocean, never escaping. " Because he takes care of me."

" You mean that he buys you a lot of nice stuff?"

Seth rested his head against Roman's shoulder. He untwined his fingers from Roman's to play with them instead. " That's part of it." He could feel Roman waiting for him to continue. " I met Dae... Damien, just over a year ago. It was men's night at the club and he was one of the patrons. I noticed that he was watching me the entire night so I wasn't surprised when I was told that he had requested a private dance in one of the booths in the back. So I went and danced for him and when I was done he gave me a really large tip. I was really grateful for it because I didn't know how I was going to make the rent that was due in a couple of days. Anyways, he asked to see me again and I had told him no because I really didn't like the idea of dating someone that I met at work. But he persisted so I agreed. The first few times that we hanged out it would be in some hotel room but he spent most of the time talking. To be quite honest, I didn't even understand what he was going on about half the time but he seemed to like talking to me. When he took me home, he didn't like the neighbourhood. It was a pretty rough place but I couldn't afford to move. So Damien gave me some money and I moved to a better neighbourhood and I had a roommate. Then the old car that I drove started giving trouble and I had to use all of my money to fix it. I told Dae about it and he gave my landlord a check to cover the rent for the next six months and he bought me a new car. I've dated other rich guys before but none of them ever cared about me beyond the sex. Dae was the first one to actually treat me like a human being. Like if I mattered."

Roman heared the sadness in Seth's voice from the last two sentences. " Do you love him Seth?"

Seth shook his head against Roman's shoulder. " No. Damien can be quite controlling and overbearing when he wants to be. He wanted me to move into his condo in Santa Barbara instead of where I moved now. But I couldn't stand the thought of being under his thumb like that. I need my freedom."

" I guess I could understand that." Roman was quiet for a moment and then a thought hit him. " What's Damien's last name?"

" Sandow."

Roman looked at Seth in amazement. " As in Sandow Real Estate?"

Seth nodded. " Yup. That's the one."

" Damn. He's fucking rich as in old money rich. He's worth hundreds of millions isn't he?"

Seth shrugged nonchalantly. " I guess. Damien doesn't discuss his finances with me."

He could never compete with Sandow. Roman thought sadly. He made a great living by most people's standards but he was practically a pauper next to a man like Sandow. " I guess he can give you things that I can't."

Seth turned his head to look at Roman and saw the sadness in his grey eyes. He ran his thumb over Roman's lips. " There are some things that money can't buy."

Seth leaned in and kissed Roman. He loved how those full lips felt against his. The way how Roman was holding him tightly against his body. He pushed the tip of his tongue into Roman's mouth deepening the kiss. Seth moved his hands over Roman's body feeling the hard muscles underneath the material. He would love nothing more than to get Roman naked right now and lick him from head to toe.

He started trailing kisses down Roman neck, feeling the groans rumbling in his throat. He took one of Roman's hand and placed it against his crotch. " I want you to touch me Rome." He licked the bottom of Roman's earlobe and then lightly teased it with his teeth. Roman hissed and curled his fingers around Seth's hard shaft that was straining against his pants. He slowly moved his fingers up and down Seth's length.

" Mmmm." Seth moaned into Roman's ear. " That's how hard you've got me Rome." Seth's tongue traced the outline of Roman's ear. The larger man responded by gently squeezing the head of Seth's cock through the pants. " Fuck!" Seth exclaimed and then he gave Roman a hot kiss on the lips.

It was time for Seth to do some exploring of his own. His hand dropped down to Roman's pants as they continued to kiss and he quickly found the thick hard cock underneath the denim. Seth moved his hand up and down the sizeable length, squeezing it as he went. Seth broke the kiss and looked down. He could makeout the outline of Roman's cock in the jeans in the moonlight. He squeezed the head of the shaft hard causing Roman to gasp. He leaned in and licked Roman's lips with the tip of his tongue. " I wanna see your cock. I bet that it's fucking beautiful like the rest of you."

Roman's head was spinning. His entire body was on edge as longing and desire ran rampant through him. Seth's words were making him a lot hornier that he normally would be. Seth kissed him again and as that devious tongue slipped back into his mouth once more and he could feel Seth's nimble fingers unbuttoning his pants. He pulled back from Seth.

" Not here." He took Seth's hands off his pants. " Not out in public like this."

" But no one's around Rome." Seth whined.

But Roman shook his head. " No not at the beach. You know that sand gets everywhere. Let's head back to the car."

Seth got up quickly and dusted the sand off his clothes. " C'mon Rome. What are you waiting for?"

Roman smiled at Seth enthusiasm and got up. He dusted the sand off his clothes and followed Seth who was already making his way back to the car.

They got back to the vehicle in about five minutes. The carpark was almost empty and there were no cars around the Mercedes. They got into the backseat and locked the doors. The windows were heavily tinted so no one could look in and see what they were up to. Seth straddled Roman's lap and started to kiss him heavily while rocking his hips against Roman's. Seth then slid off of Roman's lap placing one of the man's legs on the floor while the other remained stretched out on the backseat. He unbuttoned Roman's pants again and then unzipped it. Seth could feel the anticipation making his heart flutter. Roman lifted his hips and pulled the jeans down past them. Seth could see his package stretching the black boxer briefs in the most obscene manner. He pulled down the underwear releasing Roman's cock. It was thick and long and laid flat against Roman's stomach. It was circumcized and the head was already glistening with precum.

Seth positioned himself between Roman's legs and licked a flat stripe from the base to the head of the cock. He heard Roman groan and looked up at him. " I was right. Your cock is fucking hot like the rest of you." Seth held the base of the cock with his hand while he sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue licking up all of the precum and flicking over the slit.

" Fuck!" Roman moaned as Seth took his member into his mouth. Seth's mouth was soft and wet and warm. His tongue was teasing him as it trailed down the vein underneath his cock. Seth was taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth sucking him hard. Roman closed his eyes and just allowed soft moans of approval to escape his lips. Seth's head game was fucking perfect. He opened his eyes momentarily to admire Seth's pretty pink lips wrapped around his dick. It was a fucking hot visual. He closed his eyes again so that he could concentrate on nothing but Seth's talented mouth.

Seth brought Roman's cock out of his mouth and kissed the tip. " Your cock tastes so fucking good Rome."

Roman opened his eyes and looked down at him. " Really?"

Seth leaned forward. " Yeah." He kissed Roman so that he could taste himself. He sucked on Seth's tongue for a few seconds before giving it back.

He smirked. " I guess your right. Especially when it's on that sweet tongue of yours."

Seth kissed Roman's hipbone before moving back to his cock. He took Roman back into his mouth and started to deep throat him. He wanted Roman's cum on his tongue. He wanted to feel his cock splurting it out so that it hit the back of his throat.

Roman writhed around on the seat, his hands clawing for purchase when he felt his cock touch the back of Seth's throat. His cock was throbbing and he felt his impending climax coming. Seth's mouth moved torturously slow up and down his length. Roman couldn't control himself any longer. " Seth. I'm about to cum." He warned incase Seth wanted to move.

But Seth kept his mouth locked onto his cock, planting his hands firmly on Roman's naked hips. Roman bucked his hips as his climax hit and a moan tore out of his throat. He felt his cock spasming in Seth's mouth, splurting his cum down Seth's throat.

Seth swallowed the hot cum as quickly as it came. It was thick with a musky flavour that wasn't too overbearing. When Roman was done he cleaned the head off with his tongue and pulled off with a loud pop. His jaw was tired but the entire experience was worth it.

He felt Roman pulling him up to lie on top of him and Seth complied. He laid his head against Roman's chest and he could hear the steady rhythm of Roman's heartbeat in his ear.

" That was amazing Seth." Roman said as he pulled Seth's hair free from the pony tail and twirled it between his fingers.

Seth smiled. " Thank you." He made himself even more comfortable on Roman as he replayed the wonderful night in his head.

* * *

Dean was fast asleep in his bed when suddenly something heavy dropped down across his lower half.

Dean jumped up out of his sleep. " What the fuck?"

He looked down and saw his roomate stretched out across him and his bed. " What the hell Seth?"

Seth as usual was only clad in a pair of briefs. White this time. " We're out of coffee."

Dean shook his head. He knew that he had to have heard wrong. Seth couldn't have possibly woken him up for this. " What?"

" We're out of coffee." Seth repeated and looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean groaned and laid back down on his bed. " Then go and make some more."

" I can't. I checked the cupboards and I couldn't find any."

Dean closed his eyes. " Then go to the store."

" I can't. I don't know which brand you buy."

" If I tell you would you get your elbow from off my dick?"

Seth looked down and realized that his elbow was indeed on Dean's sensitive area. " Oh sorry about that." He patted Dean's cock through the sheets.

" Seth!"

" What? I was trying to make it all better. Don't yell at me." Seth sounded offended.

Dean propped up on his elbows. " Don't touch my dick unless you're planning on riding it."

Seth scowled at him. " So are you going to go for the coffee?"

Dean dropped back down on the bed and pulled a pillow over his face. " No. I had a long hard shift last night." He paused. " And you're still on my dick."

He felt Seth's body weight lifting up and thought that the man was finally giving up. Next thing he knew he felt Seth straddling his waist, sitting on top of him.

" Dean!" He whined.

He kept the pillow over his face. " What Seth?"

" I want coffee!"

" Then go for it."

" No. I want you to go for it."

" Well that's too bad."

Seth lifted up the pillow and peeped at him. " Please Dean." He whined in a childlike voice.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. He finally had Seth on top of him and begging but it was definitely not what he had fantasized about. " No."

Seth pouted. " But Dean..."

" No."

Seth was glaring at him with his big brown eyes and his mouth twisted into a pout. It was almost cute.

He sighed dramatically and then got off of Dean. " You never let me get my own way." He complained.

" Well I'm glad that you're learning." Dean rolled back over in the bed, intending on going back to sleep.

" Well I'm going to go downstairs and see if Romie has any coffee."

" Romie?" Dean sat up in the bed and looked at Seth curiously.

Seth smiled at him brightly. " Yup that's what I call him."

" Since when?"

" Since we went on an amazing date last night."

Seth's words hit Dean like a bucket of cold water. " A date? But Roman's..."

" Straight?" Seth finished for him. " Well not anymore." Seth sighed wistfully. " He's at least bi now."

Dean couldn't believe what Seth was saying. " But how?"

Seth smiled ruefully. " I have my ways."

" But what about Damien?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " What about him?"

" Aren't you two together?" Dean was still struggling to make sense of this entire thing.

" Damien's married Dean. We could never really be truly together." Seth spoke matter-of-factly.

Seth sat on the edge of Dean's bed. " With Roman I can go out in public with him without him fearing that he would get recognized by one of his friends."

He looked down at Dean and smiled. " I can hold his hand. We can eat at a restaurant without someone reporting back to his wife. Do you know that Dae and I have only eaten out twice, the entire time we've been together? I can be normal when I'm with Roman. I don't have that with Damien."

" So are you going to break up with Damien?"

Seth snorted and then laughed as he got up from the bed. " No of course not. Why would I do a silly thing like that?"

Dean looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Because you're seeing Roman."

" Yeah so? Damien can buy me whatever I want. Roman can't." Seth looked at Dean as if he honestly couldn't understand what the problem was.

" Seth! That's not fair to Roman. You can't treat him like that. He doesn't deserve it."

Seth walked out of the room as if he didn't have a care in the world. " He knew that I was seeing someone when he asked me out. He should know what the deal is."

He shot a parting glance over his shoulder. " Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and see if Roman has any coffee."

Dean watched as he sauntered away. Shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: That Seth Rollins...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean's hand rubbed furiously hard at wooden counter behind the bar. He couldn't believe Seth's audacity sometimes. It was as if the little shit couldn't think past his own needs and desires. A hand clamped down over his stopping him from scrubbing away the varnish on the counter. The hand remained on his, the thumb softly stroking Dean's wrist.

" What has you so worked up?" The soft Scottish accent was tinged with concern.

Dean slapped the towel against the counter and exhaled in frustration. " It's nothing Drew."

Drew squeezed the hand that he was holding. " C'mon Dean. You know that I know you better than that."

Dean sighed and stared at the floor. Drew did know him better than that. Drew sometimes worked the bar along with him on peak nights like Friday and Saturday. He was a couple inches taller than Dean with lean muscular body. He was from Scotland with long dark blond hair and blue eyes with a square jaw. He was boyishly handsome and worked as a part time model after being told that he was too tall to make it in Hollywood. It was surprising to find that most of Hollywood's leading men were under six feet tall because it looked better on camera. They had worked together for the past two years and made out with each other several times although it never progressed past heavy petting.

Drew moved his hand and patted Dean's shoulder. " C'mon. We've got about an hour before this place opens to the public. Let's talk."

Dean followed Drew into one of the back storage rooms. It was a small room with just a table and boxes packed up all around it. Drew flipped on the light and then closed and locked the door when Dean came through it.

Dean rested against the edge of the table with his arms folded across his chest. Drew came up in front of him standing to his right side. He pressed his hips against Dean's right thigh, placing an arm loosely around Dean's waist. He leaned in and kissed Dean on his cheek and then whispered in his ear. " Tell me what's wrong."

Dean continued to stare at the floor trying to sort out his feelings and his thoughts. But everything was so messy and muddled up that he didn't know where or how to begin. " I can't."

Drew placed both arms around Dean's waist. " I think you can." He kissed Dean right at the corner of his mouth just avoiding his lips. " Just start talking."

Somehow Drew always got Dean to open up to him. Dean never knew how he did it but it always worked. So he told him about Seth and Roman while Drew planted kisses all over his face and neck.

When Dean had finished, Drew placed a soft kiss right over the pulse point on Dean's neck and then lifted up his head to look at Dean. " I know what you're problem is."

Dean raised an eyebrow. " What?"

" You're jealous." Drew stated simply.

Dean pulled away from him, denying the statement. " No I'm not. Why would I be jealous?"

Drew slowly approached him and took Dean's hand and gently pulled him against his body. " You're jealous because of two reasons. One, that Seth is interested in Roman and hasn't given you the time of day. Two, because Roman is interested in Seth and you still have a crush on him."

Dean twisted his lips thinking it over. " Okay, I may give you the first one but I do not still have a crush on Roman."

Drew laughed lightly and pushed a lock of Ambrose's auburn hair off his face. " Dean, I have seen Roman. I know that you still have a crush on him."

Dean shook his head. " Whatever."

Drew's face suddenly grew serious and he pulled Dean right up against his body. " You need to stop denying your feelings." He pecked Dean's lips. " Your other problem is that you don't know if you should warn Roman about Seth."

Dean acknowledged it by returning the peck to Drew. " I feel like it isn't my place ya know. But Roman's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Drew kissed him fully this time, teasing Dean's bottom lip by tracing it with his tongue. " I think that you have your answer."

" I guess." Dean hand firmly grasped the back of the man's neck, bringing his head down to kiss him properly.

The kiss was slow and smooth like they usually were between them. Drew's tongue slid easily into Dean's mouth curling around his own. Drew backed Dean up against the table, pressing their hips together as they continued to kiss. His right hand went under Dean's shirt, touching his bare skin. His flesh was soft and supple as Drew moved his hand up to the middle of Dean's back resting there. Dean kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling away and ending the kiss. He could feel his and Drew's hardness pressing against each other through the denim. But Dean didn't think that he wanted anything more from him for the rest of the night. Drew as usual had worked his magic to help sort himself out.

Drew cupped Dean's chin and tilted it upwards to him. " Sometimes I wished that you could feel for me the way that I do about you."

" Drew ..."

" I know Dean, I know." He let go of Dean's chin and kissed him on his forehead. " You don't believe in workplace relationships."

Dean looked at him, unsure in what to say. He just didn't feel like that about Drew.

" But I know that if I got a different job tomorrow you would come up with a different excuse." Drew smiled sadly.

Dean was beginning to feel guilty about using Drew to make him feel better. " Drew I..."

" You don't have to explain yourself," He interrupted. " It is what it is."

He kissed Dean on the lips for a few seconds and then he stopped. " Just know that I'll always be here for you."

The corner of Dean's lips curled up into a short smile. " Thanks."

Drew took a step back breaking their close body contact. " I think it's time that we went back out there."

Dean nodded in agreement. " Yeah."

As Drew unlocked the door he turned to Dean. " I want you to do one thing for me."

Dean looked puzzled. " What?"

" Stop underestimating yourself. You have no clue how attractive you really are."

* * *

A few days later Dean was coming down the stairs to head to the store because Seth had used up all of the coffee creamer when he saw Roman exiting his apartment.

" Hi."

Roman turned and smiled at him. " Hi Dean. What's up?"

" Nothing much man." He replied as they both walked to their cars.

As soon as they were about to separate to go to their respective cars, Dean piped up. " So I heard about you and Seth."

Dean bit his bottom lip nervously. He didn't know how else to bring it up except to be forthcoming with it.

Roman looked at him initially a bit shocked but then he grinned and nodded his head. " Um yeah. It's kinda weird."

Dean propped against his mustang. " I can imagine. With you being straight and all." He teased.

Roman accepted the ribbing good naturedly. " Yeah, so I thought. But Seth's just different ya know?"

A brief pang of jealousy hit Dean and he wished that he could've ignored it. But he guessed Drew was right. He wasn't completely free of his crush on Roman. " I guess."

Dean walked over to him. There was no one else around but he didn't want to have this part of the conversation shouted over the parking area. He tapped Roman on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at Dean, his face questioning what he wanted. " You know that Seth's in a relationship with someone else right?"

Roman nodded. " Yeah. He told me all about Damien. But he's married and Seth says that he doesn't love him so I guess it's alright."

Dean looked a bit mystified. " And you're okay with that? Sharing him?"

" I don't see it like that." Roman sounded a bit defensive. " What Seth and I have is just... just different, okay?"

Dean took a step back sensing the annoyance emanating from Roman. " Okay. I was just making sure that you're alright with it."

" It really isn't any of your concern Dean." Roman said as he got into his SUV and closed the door in Dean's face.

* * *

Damien couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened. It was probably around the same time that Seth had moved into his new place but things weren't the same between them. For the past month or so, Seth felt emotionally distant from him. Well more so than usual to be fair. Even now as they were lying side by side in the bed at the condo. Seth clad only in his briefs. His long golden, muscled legs stretched out with one arm behind his head as he watched the television at the foot of the bed. He was so beautiful to look at but Damien never felt as if he truly ever had him.

" Seth?"

" Hmmm?" Came the indifferent response as his eyes remain transfixed on the television.

Damien wondered if Seth had become involved with that sea urchin looking ruffian that he lived with but he dismissed that thought. Not even Seth would stoop that low.

He softly caressed the arm that Seth had placed behind his head. " Seth baby?" He placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Seth's bicep. " I was wondering."

Seth turned to look at him. Those big brown eyes momentarily stunning him with their soft beauty.

He kissed Seth's arm again before he spoke again. " Do you have any vacation days saved up?"

Seth nodded. " Yeah I do."

" I want you to take a couple."

Seth raised an eyebrow. " Why?"

Damien slid his arm over Seth's waist using his fingers to stroke the skin. " Because I want to take you on a trip with me." His eyes locked on to Seth's. " To Cancun."

Seth sat up immediately. Excitement all over his face. " Are you serious Dae?"

Damien couldn't help but to smile at Seth. " Of course. Just you and me. It isn't a business trip."

Seth had a huge grin all over his face. " Cancun? I've always wanted to go to Cancun. It looks like heaven."

" So is that a yes?"

" Yes!" Seth shouted and planted a noisy kiss on Sandow's lips and then kissed him all over his face saying thank you as he laid each one.

Damien couldn't help but to laugh at Seth's excitement. When they were like this laughing and Seth was being extra affectionate. It made everything that he had to put up with at home from his wife worth it. He pulled Seth into his arms and his younger lover threw a leg over Damien's waist. They started kissing and in between Seth prattled on excitedly about seeing the white beaches and the stunning blue waters of the Caribbean sea. Damien couldn't be happier.

* * *

A couple days later Seth was lying in Roman's bed. A late night talk show was on but neither of them were paying it any attention. They were both in their underwear. Seth was lying partially on top of Roman with his leg between Roman's thighs. Roman's arms were around him as they exchanged slow, sweet kisses.

Seth moaned and shifted so that he was lying right on top of Roman. Seth's legs were between Roman's, their clothed groins pressed against each other as Seth licked and sucked at the base of Roman's neck. His kisses slowly moved down Roman's body. His tongue flicking over a nipple, tracing an intricate pattern all over Roman's chest to the other nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Roman groaned and slid his hand down Seth's back to cup his ass. He squeezed the cheek through the brief as Seth's clever mouth worked his nipple. Roman could feel his cock pulsing as Seth's tongue lapped against his chest. Everything that Seth ever did to him always felt good. So damn good.

Seth made his way half way down Roman's body and then moved back up to kiss him on the lips. Roman pulled Seth's briefs down to right underneath his bottom, exposing the rounded high mounds. His hands kneaded them together as their tongues played together inside his mouth. Seth's body always felt good to him. He gave the left cheek a soft smack and Seth immediately moaned into his mouth. He liked how Seth was always so sexually needy but he never pushed him out of his comfort zone.

Seth pulled away. He straddled Roman with his thighs pressing against both sides of Roman's waist. He smiled down at Roman whose lips were swollen from the intense kissing. " I've got something to tell you."

Roman's hands moved down to Seth's thighs, clasping the hard muscles with each hand. Seth's blond and black hair falling forward from his face in soft waves. He was so good looking that Roman couldn't believe how smitten he was with Seth's looks. " What is it?"

Seth dipped his head and kissed Roman's cheek. " I'm going to Cancun with Damien for a few days."

For Roman it felt as if his whole world had suddenly breaked to an abrupt stop. He knew that Seth and Damien were still on going but it didn't feel quite real until now.

" Rome?" Seth lightly poked him on his chest. " Did you hear me?"

Roman exhaled softly and looked up into those brown eyes that were looking at him expectantly. " Yeah. Cancun huh?"

Seth smiled and nodded. " Yup. I've never been. I'm so excited. I can't wait."

" That's good." The enthusiasm in Roman's voice was noticeably lacking.

" Romie, what's wrong?" Seth pouted. " Don't you want me to go?"

Roman sat up in the bed and moved his hands up to Seth's waist. " No you should go. I want you to have a good time."

This answer seemed to have pleased Seth. " Yay! I was hoping that you wouldn't be mad."

Roman gave a short smile and pushed some of Seth's hair off his face, allowing his fingers to slip slowly through the hair. He knew that he didn't want Seth to go anywhere with Damien. But how could he deny him when he was essentially the other man? " I'm not mad." Seth smiled at him. " When are you leaving?"

" Early Thursday morning on Dae's private jet. We're coming back home on Sunday night." Seth was playing with Roman's long black hair as well but it was obvious that his mind was already miles away in Cancun.

Roman tangled his fingers in the curls at the back of Seth's head and brought their faces together. He kissed Seth with as much passion as he could muster, sucking on those pretty pink lips of his. " I'm going to miss you Seth." It was the nicest way he could put how he was feeling.

Seth smiled at him and pecked his lips. " I'm going to bring you back a souvenir from Cancun."

* * *

Dean watched with faint amusement on Wednesday as Seth ran around the apartment packing items for his trip. Seth was acting as if he was going away for a whole month instead of a few days. Dean watched as Seth packed no less than ten pairs of boarding shorts along with eight pairs of speedos. Plus he had another suitcase full of shoes and a carry-on bag full of toiletries including suntan oil, sun block, various hair products and five different flavours of lip balm. Seth was definitely an overpacker and knowing him, Dean mused he was probably going to spend most the trip in the hotel room with Damien half naked anyway.

It was after nine at night when Seth had finished packing. He came out to the living room to see Dean sitting on the couch watching television. Today was Dean's off day. He flopped down across the couch with his torso landing on Dean's lap. Dean looked down at him and shook his head and then resumed watching television.

" I'm tired." Seth said and then turned over so that his head was in Dean's lap as he looked up at his roommate. " I didn't know that Cancun could be so tiring."

Dean couldn't help but to smile and shake his head. " But you haven't even left yet."

" I know." Seth turned to look at the television. " This is Dae's and I first trip together." He said a lot more solemnly.

" So are you scared or something?" Dean looked down at the man who was at least wearing a pair of loose fitting gym shorts today.

" No it's just..." Seth's voice trailed off as if he was trying to find the right words. " It's just different. Dae has never been so obvious about our relationship before to his wife even though she knows about us." He turned and looked back at Dean. " Do you think that he wants us to be something more?"

Dean looked at him resisting the urge to touch the soft looking hair even though Seth was using him as a human pillow. " I don't know Seth. You would have to ask Damien that."

Seth seemed to be pondering over what Dean had said and from the look on his face Seth didn't look too enthused about the idea.

" So what about Roman?" Dean dared to venture even though their last encounter ended rather abruptly.

" What about him?" Seth replied as his thoughts were obviously far away.

" Well what does he think about you and Damien going to Cancun?"

" Oh he's happy for me." Seth replied nonchalantly.

The way how Roman talked about Seth, Dean wasn't entirely convinced that he didn't mind Seth gallivanting off with no worries. " Are you sure?"

" Yes!" He looked at Dean as if he was annoyed. " Romie's happy for me. Why wouldn't he be?"

Dean realized that he wasn't going to get through to Seth so he just dropped it. " No idea Seth. No idea." He sighed and went back to watching the television show not noticing that subconsciously that his thumb and index finger were twirling strands of Seth's hair.

* * *

On Thurday, Dean had the early shift at the bar so he was home by ten thirty. Inside the apartment felt hot so he walked outside to stand on the top of the steps with a beer in his hand looking at all of the twinkling lights he could see of Santa Monica. He definitely was not where he thought that he would be when he first came to L.A. but life had a funny way of working itself out.

As he was taking a drink from his bottle he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. At first he ignored it, figuring that Roman had just dropped something. Then he heard it again, followed by a metallic crash. Now he was worried. He sat his bottle on the ground and sprinted down the stairs. He went up to Roman's front door, wondering if he should knock. But instead he tried the knob and found that it wasn't locked. He opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door and made his way into the kitchen as it seemed as if the noise was coming from there. Roman was furious and slammed a chopping board on to the tiled floor.

" Rome?" Dean called out. He had never seen Roman act like this. He usually calm and composed.

Roman didn't turn around or acknowledge him so he stepped closer avoiding a metal tray on the floor. " Roman. What's going on?"

Roman turned to look at him, pushing his loose hair back from his face. Dean could see his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath that he took. He was only clothed in a pair of dark blue boxers and Dean tried not to stare too much.

" Nothing Dean. It's nothing."

" Uh huh." Dean looked down at the chopping board and then back up at Roman. The guilt washing over his face. " So if it's nothing, then why..." He gestured at the recently made mess with his hand.

Roman started to pace. " I thought that everything was going so well between us. I thought that he was going to tell me that he was leaving Damien but instead he's excited about going to Cancun."

He stopped pacing and looked at Dean. He was obviously hurting and distraught. Dean was never any good at comforting people. He always felt awkward and that he would say the wrong thing. But he knew that he had to do it for Roman. " I'm sorry Rome."

He gingerly embraced Roman's shoulders but surprisingly Roman clutched him tightly and pushed him against the breakfast bar pinning him between the wood and Roman's body. He had never been so close to Roman before and now it was all because of Seth.

" How could I have told him that I didn't want him to go?" Roman's lips brushed against Dean's shoulder every time that he spoke. Dean felt a shiver run through him. Now was not the time to become aroused especially since Roman wasn't doing it on purpose. " He was so excited Dean."

" I know he was." Dean said as he comfortingly stroked Roman's hair.

" But why couldn't he see that I wanted him to stay? Why doesn't he see how much I care about him?" Dean felt the edge of Roman's teeth scrapping his skin. That combined with the uneven pressure of Roman's lips wasn't doing him any favours. He tried to concentrate on comforting Roman.

" I don't know Rome. Maybe he was too excited to see it." He tried as inconspicuously as possible to move his shoulder away from Roman's mouth. But that only resulted in Roman's lips touching his throat. Fuck.

" I don't know what to do Dean." Every word felt like feather light kisses against his neck. He just prayed that Roman didn't feel his growing erection.

" I don't know either Rome." Dean sighed into Roman's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for your enormous support! You guys leave some of the best reviews. I love how into the story everyone is. I also love it when you leave words of encouragement. Trust me, reading your reviews is a huge motivation that keeps me writing. You guys are just awesome :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth's eyes bulged open when he stepped inside their luxury imperial suite. The five hour flight from L.A. to Cancun was quickly forgotten as he ran past their bags that were already waiting for them by the front door. The room was wide and spacious. It had a cool marble floor with contemporary furniture in white. Golden wooden desks and an entertainment system area accented the room. A large flat screen tv was mounted on the wall opposite a large sectional white leather couch. On the coffee table infront of the couch sat a huge platter of fresh tropical fruits. There were fresh flowers in vases all over the room. He went into the bedroom and saw a king sized bed covered in white sheets with about eight pillows on it. The bathroom had a separate shower and jacuzzi just big enough for two persons. Bvlgari toiletries were on the counter in a beautiful white porcelain dish.

Seth came back out into the living area where Damien was still standing in his grey leisure suit.

" This place is gorgeous Dae!" Seth spun around with arms out. It felt as if he was in a completely different world.

Damien smiled at him from behind his Tom Ford sunglasses. " You haven't seen the best part yet." He pointed at a staircase that was off to a side in the living room. Seth had failed to notice it when he first came in.

" What's up there?" Seth asked as he was already walking towards the staircase.

" Let's find out." Damien replied as he followed his excited companion.

Seth came out on a private roof top terrace. There was a small pool that was a brilliant blue that had wooden beams over it to shade it from the sun. An outdoor shower, two lounge beds, two chairs and a fantastic view of the beach and the ocean below.

" Oh my god Dae! This is amazing." Seth had never seen anything so breath taking in his life. The understated elegance of everything combined with the fresh ocean breeze that even smelled different from the Pacific ocean in L.A., the white sandy beaches down below and the brilliant topaz blue of the Caribbean had him truly feeling as if he was in paradise.

" So I take it that you like it?" Damien grinned at him.

Seth spunned around and hugged him tightly. " I love it." He kissed Sandow hard on the lips. " Thank you."

Damien took off his sunglasses, placing them in his pants pocket. " You're welcome."

Seth kissed him again. Softer this time. Damien held him and kissed him back. He was happy that he could give Seth this experience. It was just him and Seth and no wife to bother about for these few days. He parted his lips and allowed Seth's tongue to slip him. He really did enjoy kissing him. Everything always felt better when Seth did it. Caroline had barely acknowledged him when he told her that he was taking a trip. She referred to Seth as his trashy whore and he had to walk out of the room before he assualted the mother of his children. Nobody could speak about the man who had taken his heart like that. Damien moved his hand up to caress the back of Seth's head and softly sucked on his lips earning him a surprised moan from his lover. For these next few days he would show Seth exactly how much he meant to him.

Later on in the evening after having a peaceful nap, the pair showered and changed and went to have dinner at one of the restaurants in the hotel. This one offered Mexican fare and was right next to the beach with tiki torches in the sand. Seth and Damien dined on freshly caught fish that had been delicately smoked with fresh herbs and a blend of Mexican spices accompanied with rice and vegetables. Seth took note of the other diners as he ate. Noting that this was a well to do crowd with lots of older men and women. The hotel was adults only and he noticed the higher slits in the dresses that the women wore at dinner. He would have never been in a place like this if it hadn't been for Damien. There were some parts of the world that were exclusively the domain of the rich and he could tell that this place was one of them. Their room alone was probably more than he earned in a month or two. The food was exquisite and the prices matched. Sometimes he wondered why Damien had chosen him out of all of the men he could have but he decided that he wouldn't question fate and just let it be.

He looked back at his table and saw that Damien was watching him.

" What is it?" He asked as he sipped his glass of wine.

Damien just smiled softly. " Nothing."

" You're acting weird." Seth placed his glass back on the table.

" I can assure you that I'm not acting weird." Damien said as he signalled to a waiter. " Did you enjoy your meal?"

" Yeah it was great."

" So what would you like to do?" Damien inquired as their dishes were quietly and quickly cleared away.

" I guess go back to our room." Seth replied looking across at the ocean. " I guess tommorrow we can go exploring."

" Very well. I'll have dessert sent to our room." Sandow said as he got up from his seat stretching his hand across for Seth's.

Seth looked at the outstretched hand a bit surprised at the gesture. Damien had never offered to hold his hand in public before. He took the invitation and Damien squeezed his hand as they made their way from the restaurant.

Back up at their suite Seth had already taken off his shirt and was taking off his pants when dessert arrived. He heard the door close and Damien setting it up on the coffee table. He walked out clad only in his black briefs causing Damien to just stare at him with his mouth agape.

Damien regained his composure and sat on the couch as Seth sat next to him taking up a dish that contained a caramel sundae. Damien's eyes hungrily devoured the golden skin covering the well toned body. Yes Seth's body was the first thing that attracted him to the younger man but looking him over he had admit that Seth's body was a work of art.

An errant drop of ice cream spilled from the spoon on to Seth's chest. Seth was going to wipe it away with his finger but Damien pushed it away and pressed his lips to Seth's chest and licked away the milky substance with his tongue. He started to place kisses all other Seth's chest, suckling bits of flesh into his mouth while the recipitant looked on in surprise and was getting more and more turned on the lower Damien went.

Damien was never this forward. He normally waited until Seth started putting the moves on him first. Seth wondered what had gotten in to him as Damien licked the spot right above the waist band of his briefs. Whatever it was, he hoped that it didn't stop as he placed the dish on the coffee table and lifted his hips as Damien pulled off his underwear.

Seth hissed loudly, clutching at Damien's hair as he sucked Seth's cock into his mouth. Damien's tongue was swirling all over the cock head and it felt amazing. Seth couldn't help but to thrust his hips into Damien's mouth. Damien normally only kissed his cock. He never sucked him before. Seth placed his right leg over Damien shoulder as the older man settled between his legs and bobbed his head up and down on Seth's dick.

" Fuck Dae. You feel so good." Seth moaned out as Damien took him deeper into his mouth. He never knew that Damien was capable of doing this and doing it so well.

Damien pushed his index and middle fingers into Seth mouth and he sucked them well to coat them with his saliva.

He withdrew his fingers and then breached Seth's tight entrance with his index. He slowly worked that finger in and out of him to loosen him up. He then added the middle finger to stretch him. He curled his fingers to hit that pleasurable bundle of nerves. Seth yelped when Damien found it. He dugged his fingers into the couch, his hips bucking wildly against Damien's mouth. He could feel his cock starting to throb while in Damien's mouth. His skin was tingling and hot to touch. Damien was driving him crazy with desire. He wanted everything that Damien could give him.

" I want you so bad Dae." He breathed out. His voice husky.

Damien pulled off his cock and kissed Seth passionately as he removed his shirt and unfastened his pants. He pulled the condom out of his pocket and then stepped out of his pants. Seth pulled down his underwear and sucked the hard shaft into his mouth. Damien groaned and closed his eyes. Seth's mouth always felt like completely bliss around his cock. But tonight he couldn't let him finish. He pulled out of Seth's warm mouth and rolled the condom on. Seth immediately laid back on the couch and spread his legs. He looked wanton and desperate. He had never seen Seth so turned on for him before. He lined himself up and pushed slowly into Seth. Seth whined as Damien's cock filled him. Damien gently tugged on Seth's arms pulling him up into a sitting position. Seth wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and his legs around his waist. Their mouths engaged in a hot kiss as Damien carried Seth to the bedroom, with his cock still inside him.

He laid Seth down on the bed and then he began fucking him. He loved how tight and warm inside Seth was. He liked how Seth said his name over and over in those breathless pants of his. Dae...Dae...Dae… No one else called him that. No one else made him feel as alive as Seth did. He stroked Seth's cock as he repeatedly hit his prostate. He loved watching Seth come. He loved the feeling of Seth's cock throbbing in his palm right before he climaxed. He felt the throbbing now and squeezed it harder.

" Dae!"

The thick white ropes of cum splurted everywhere. On Damien's chest, his hands, on Seth's belly and even on the sheets.

Seth ass gripped him extra tight and Damien exploded. " Seth!"

It was the first time that Damien had ever screamed his name aloud like that. Seth opened his eyes and watched as Damien became undone. To know that he finally broken Damien's silent orgasm barrier was a bit overwhelming. Damien kissed him a bit sloppily and moved down his neck to his collarbone laying sweet suckling kisses. Seth closed his eyes as a wave of comfort and satisfaction came over him. He didn't know what had change in Damien but he was grateful for it.

He felt the weight on the bed shifting as Damien got off of it and went into the bathroom most likely to dispose of the condom. Seth eyes remained closed when he felt Damien rejoining him on the bed. Seth moved over to Damien and kissed his shoulder. " That was incredible."

Damien looked down into those big brown eyes that were filled with adoration for him and felt his heart move a bit in his chest. His large hand swept Seth's hair off his face so that he could see his handsome features better. " You're incredible."

Seth smiled at him and then leaned over and kissed him. When he pulled back Damien was cupping his face as his thumb swiped over the soft hair of his beard. Now was the time to tell Seth how he felt about him. After all it was the main reason that he decided to take this spur of the moment trip to Cancun.

" Seth, I ..." Those big brown eyes looked at him expectantly. Seth rested his chin on Damien's chest. His hands touching both sides of Damien's torso. Everything was so perfect in that moment.

" Seth, I … " He just couldn't get the words out and they right on the tip of his tongue. But something held them back from leaping right out of his mouth. " I booked us on a snorkeling trip tomorrow."

Seth smiled widely at him and planted a kiss on his chest. " Awesome."

He rolled off of Damien and just rested his head on his shoulder. Damien placed an arm around his waist pulling Seth against him. The moment had passed. He had chickened out. He inhaled the clean scent of Seth's hair as he closed his eyes. He had three more days to tell Seth how he felt.

They spent the entire day on Friday snorkeling and then hanging out at the beach. On Saturday they walked through some local craft markets and then went over to the luxury mall where Seth spent about an hour and Damien eight thousand dollars in the Louis Vuitton store.

They had a light dinner in their room and then Seth went up to the private roof top terrace. He slid into the pool wearing his black speedo. The water was nice and warm. The sweet scent of tropical flowers filled the night air. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the edge of the pool. He truly felt as if he was in paradise.

A few minutes later he heard the water splash and then he felt Damien's arms around him. He rolled his head into the crook of Damien's neck, inhaling the refreshing scent of his cologne. One thing about Damien was that he always smelled nice.

" Dae, I love it here." He murmurred into his neck.

" I'm glad that you do Seth." He kissed Seth's forehead.

" I can't believe this is our last night here." Seth opened his eyes and looked up at the wooden beams over the pool. He could see the stars peaking through the slits. " Everything here is so perfect."

Sandow kissed Seth's cheek. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. The moment was here again just like it was on Thursday night. He just had to open his mouth and tell Seth how he felt about him.

" Dae? Is everything okay?" Seth was looking at him with a bit of concern.

He gave him a reassuring smile. " Everything's fine." He tapped his lips to Seth's and smiled when Seth moved to sit on his lap. His younger lover rested his head against Damien's shoulder while casually encircling Damien's neck with his arms.

" I wish that I could stay here forever." Seth said softly.

I would stay anywhere with you, Damien thought as he kissed Seth's forehead once more.

* * *

Dean was fast asleep. It was about three a.m. and he had worked the late shift Sunday night. He jumped out of his sleep in fright when he felt a heavy weight plop down on top of him.

" Miss me?"

" Fuck. Seth!" Dean reached to turn on his bedside lamp. His roommate was sitting on top of him grinning. He started to wonder when Seth had decided that they were friends instead of ignoring him like he used to do.

" Miss me?" Seth asked again. Oblivious to the fact that Dean was very tired.

" If I say yes would you get off of me?"

" Only if you mean it." Seth leaned forward and smiled at him while sliding his hands down Dean's nude torso. Dean wondered if the man knew what he was doing or if he just enjoyed torturing him.

Seth smelled nice and his eyes looked wide and bright under the low light off the lamp. Dean felt like grabbing him and kissing the living daylights out of him even though he found him quite annoying at the present.

" Yeah I missed you. Happy now? Can I go back to sleep?"

Seth pouted and softly grounded his hips into Dean's. Who unfortunately was sleeping nude again and the light bed sheet offered little protection. " Aren't you going to ask me how my trip was?"

Dean sat up and looked at him increduously. " Seth, it's three o'clock in the morning! Can't this wait until you know, sunrise?"

Seth looked down Dean's body taking in the hard abs and defined chest. He guessed that his roomie wasn't too bad looking after all. " But Dean it was awesome! I went snorkeling on Friday and I saw so many pretty fishes." He pushed Dean back down on the bed and stretched out on top of him. " I think the sea water nearly ruined my hair though. I had to use so much conditioner to get it back right …"

Dean turned off the bedside lamp.

" Dean! Why did you turn off the light?"

" Because I had a long night at the bar serving a wedding party and I would like some sleep."

" You know you could be quite rude sometimes."

Dean looked at him in shock. He could still make out Seth's features from the faint light coming through his bedroom window. " You're calling me rude? Well that's fucking ironic."

" Well you are." Seth pouted. " Anyways, I had to use about three bottles of those mini conditioners that the hotel had, which by the way smelled so good ..."

Dean closed his eyes.

When Dean awoke a few hours later, he found it strange that he had this heavy weight on top of him. He looked down to see a mass of blonde and dark brown curls in his face. Seth had fallen asleep on top of him. Well wasn't this fucking rich?

Dean carefully moved Seth from off his body and onto the bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping that Dean stared at him for a few seconds before slipping on a pair of sweatpants that were lying on the floor.

He staggered out into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He had literally slept with Seth and it was nothing that he had hoped for.

It was as if Seth had an internal alarm that awakened him as soon as the coffee machine beeped that it was finished. Seth walked into the kitchen sans shirt and his hair a disheveled mess.

" Morning." He said as he took the cup of coffee that Dean offered him.

Dean poured himself his own cup and took a seat on the breakfast bar. " Had a good night's sleep?"

Seth nodded. " It was fine." He took a sip of his coffee as he leaned against the wall. He then walked into the living room and pulled back the curtain. He was just in time to see Roman putting his suitcase into his car.

" Romie!" Seth yelled and slammed the cup of coffee down on the coffee table spilling some as he rushed out of the apartment.

He ran down the stairs quickly on his bare feet on to the parking area. " Romie!"

" Romie! I'm back." He yelled as he dove straight into Roman's surprised arms.

" Oh Rome, I've missed you so much." Seth said kissing him.

Seth tried to kiss him harder but his lips remained unresponsive. Seth pulled back and looked at him. " What gives Romie? Why aren't you kissing me? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Roman just looked at him with his jaw set. " You've got a lot of nerve. You know that?" Roman disentangled himself from Seth's embrace and walked around to the driver's side of the Mercedes and got in.

Seth couldn't understand why Roman was acting so strange. " Why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?"

Roman just shook his head and started the car. He took off down the road without answering him.

" Dean!"

Dean looked up to see a very upset Seth Rollins coming towards him.

" What is it Seth?"

" Roman's mad at me. I don't know why. What did you do to him?"

" Me? I didn't do anything to him."

" Then why wouldn't he talk to me?" Seth appeared to be genuinely upset. He leaned against Dean, resting his head against his chest.

Again Dean wondered when in the world had he and Seth become this close.

Dean sighed softly. " Why do you think he's upset Seth?"

" I dunno. Maybe because I went to Cancun."

" Do you think it's just because you went to Cancun?" Dean tried to get Seth to make the mental leap himself.

" Is it because I went with Dae?" Seth's arms went around Dean's waist. " But he said that he was fine with it."

" Seth you know that Roman has feelings for you right?"

" Yeah."

Dean rolled his eyes. This kid could be so dense at times. " So do you honestly think that he was happy knowing that you were cavorting with another man in paradise?"

" Oh." Seth's face turned somber.

" Maybe you should have given it up to stay with him." Dean gently suggested.

Seth looked at him in confusion. " But it's Cancun Dean."

Dean shook his head and removed Seth's arms from around his waist. " Never mind. Forget about it Seth." Dean said as he walked away from him.

* * *

A/N: How dense can one person be?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Some people might need to go and check and see if they read chapter 8 before proceeding to read this chapter. Chapter 8 was uploaded on Sunday night when Fanfiction was being glitchy and not everyone received a notification of an update. With that being said I hope that you enjoy chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9

" Hey, I got these for you."

Dean was sitting on the couch watching television when Seth had approached him. He took the plastic bag that dangling from his hand and opened it. He took out the two objects and looked at them with a bit of bewilderment. They were two small decorated skulls and Dean didn't know quite what to make of them.

" Those are ceramic skulls that are inspired by the Mayan history of Cancun." Seth explained. He took one of the skulls from Dean's hand. It was painted a dark blue with white rimming the eyes and painted on the teeth. The skull was also covered in decorative swirls and patterns with tribal markings. " They reminded me of you when I saw them."

Dean chuckled. " I remind you of a dead man. I don't know quite how to take that Seth." The skull that Dean held was painted a bright green and was trimmed in pink and yellow. He placed it down on the coffee table admiring it. " It's pretty cool though. Thanks."

Seth placed the one that he was holding on the coffee table as well. It was then that Dean noticed that Seth had something else in his lap as well.

Seth held it up and Dean saw that it was a t-shirt.

" I was going to give this to Roman but I guess that's a bad idea now. So I guess you could have it."

Dean took the shirt from Seth and couldn't help but to laugh when he unfolded it. It read ' I love Cancun'. " Yeah it's a pretty bad idea."

Seth frowned and before Dean could blink Seth's head was once again in his lap. Dean took in Seth's smoothly tanned body and wondered if he tanned in the nude. He smirked to himself. Mr. Rollins didn't appear to be the sort to encourage tan lines given the nature of his job. He was a short dark blue pair of gym shorts and Dean wondered if Seth had given up torturing him by walking around in his underwear.

Seth sighed noisely. Dean rolled his eyes. Obviously Seth wanted attention.

" What is it Seth?"

" I dunno," his head rolled to the right to look at the coffee table.

Dean took up the television remote next to him and turned the television off. " You've got my undivided attention so talk to me."

Seth groaned and ran his fingers through his scalp displacing some of the hair in the ponytail. " I don't know what to do!" The frustration was clear in Seth's deep gravely voice.

" About?"

Seth shot him a look. " Roman and Damien."

" Well what do you want from Roman?"

" I want..." Seth paused for a bit before he continued. " I want to date him of course. I want to be with him." Seth smiled. " Yeah I want to be with Rome."

Dean ignored the small prick of jealousy and continued with his questioning. " So what do you want from Damien?"

Seth sucked on his bottom lip and looked pensive. " I don't know." He said finally.

Dean saw that Seth was actually thinking about it. His hand rested against Seth's abs wondering if Seth would push it off him but he didn't seem to care. He moved his hand slowly up and down Seth's body touching the soft skin.

Seth turned and looked up at Dean. " I don't know what I want from Dae other than for him to take care of me."

Dean's hand slid down the side of Seth's ribs but he didn't seem to care or notice. " Well you do know that you're going to have to choose between them."

Seth sat up and looked at Dean. " Why?"

" Seth, Roman isn't going to put up with playing second fiddle to Damien much longer. Also, Damien is going to figure out eventually that you're seeing someone else."

Seth groaned. " Fuck. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

" It's only complicated because you've made it that way."

Seth glared at him and then he pouted. " Dae was acting weird in Cancun."

Dean's hand had slipped down to Seth's waist . His fingers whispering over the skin on Seth's back. It was almost torture touching him like this and Seth not paying him any attention. " What do you mean by he was acting weird?"

" Well," Seth leaned against Dean's shoulder. It took all of Dean's self control not to lick and nibble at the appealling curve where Seth's neck and shoulder met. He was thankful that he was wearing a long t-shirt and loose fitting shorts that hid his arousal. " He was like more open about us. He actually held my hand in public. He wasn't as short tempered as he usually is."

" Well that's a good thing right?" Dean pressed his cheek against Seth's hair. Taking in the fresh scent and allowing the soft hair to pamper his cheek. He glanced at their reflection in the television. They looked like lovers embracing each other on the couch. Too bad it was only an image and not reality.

" Fuck, I don't know." Seth fidgeted with his shorts. " He seemed preoccupied the entire time he was there. Like there was something on his mind that he wanted to tell me but he couldn't."

Dean remembered the time that Damien had came over looking for Seth and he wasn't at home. He recalled the fear in his eyes at the thought that Seth might have been with someone else.

" Seth, has Damien ever told you that he loved you?"

Seth looked a bit confused and perplexed at the question. " No. Why would he tell me something like that?"

Dean groaned frustratedly and loud enough for Seth to turn to look at him. It then took all of his self control not to stare at those parted pink lips with that cute gap between his front teeth on display. " What was that for?"

Dean sighed again. " Maybe Damien is in love with you but he just couldn't say it."

Seth shook his head and turned around again. " No I don't think that's it."

" Why not Seth? Y'all have been together for over a year. It's possible."

Seth slid back down to Dean's lap once more. " Damien can't love me."

Dean's fingers lightly stroked the area above the waistband of Seth's shorts. " Why don't you think that it's possible?"

Seth sighed softly and moved Dean's hand off of his body and placed it on the couch. " He can't love me when he doesn't even love himself."

* * *

Seth fidgeted on the balls of his feet nervously waiting for Roman to answer the door. Ever since Roman had driven off that morning without even kissing him back or looking happy to see him it had plagued him. Talking to Dean only made it worse in a way. Dean had insisted that Roman wouldn't want to wait around forever for him to break up with Damien. But Seth couldn't understood what had changed over those four short days that he was gone. Roman knew that he was seeing Damien prior to getting involved with him so why was it a problem now?

Seth looked up expectantly as the door opened. Roman didn't open the door all the way and he didn't look that happy to see him.

" Hi. Can I come in?" Seth looked at him hopefully but Roman looked unmoved. " I just really need to talk to you."

Roman stared at him for a few tense moments then he stepped to one side allowing Seth barely enough room to enter.

Seth shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he stood in the living room as he watched as Roman closed the door. He was wearing a white tank and grey gym shorts and still looked hotter than most guys that Seth saw on any given day.

" Rome, I must admit that what happened this morning was not what I was expecting when I got back from Cancun."

Roman's grey eyes looked at him coldly and he could see that his jaw was set as if he fighting back a tongue lashing.

Seth sighed and walked a bit closer to him, even though he wasn't entirely certain that it was a good idea. " I guess what I'm saying is that I didn't realize how serious this thing between us was."

" So I'm just a joke to you? You think that I'm just playing around with you, huh? Is that what you think this is?" Roman lashed out at him.

Seth noticed him clenching his fists and took a step back. " No Rome. I don't think that this is a joke. But I honestly thought that you were okay with me going to Cancun with Damien. I mean you said that you were. It isn't fair for you to be angry with me now because of it."

" So you're saying that you honestly believed deep down that I was okay with it? What else was I supposed to say? You're a grown man and I can't control you."

" Yes honestly I took you at your word. I can't read minds Roman." Seth was started to get a little heated as well. Roman was making him feel like the bad guy because he believed in what he had said.

" Seth! You're the first guy that I've ever done, ya know..." Roman gestured from him to Seth. " These sort of things with. This isn't easy after spending most of your life thinking that you're straight and then come to find out that you aren't as straight as you thought. You came along and everything just got fucked up." Roman shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. " I thought that we had something special Seth. Especially since that night on the beach."

Seth picked up on the hurt undertones in Roman's voice. He began to feel guilty about how he had treated him. " I have to be honest Rome. I really didn't look at it like that. I didn't really think about how hard it is for you to accept being with me." Seth groaned and glanced up at the ceiling, throwing back his head. " Fuck. I've really been an asshole about this entire thing haven't I?

Roman's face relaxed after hearing Seth's admittance of wrong doing. " Well yeah."

Seth smirked and stepped forward and loosely circled his arms around Roman's neck. " I'm sorry. I was so caught up in going on the trip that I didn't even stop to consider how you felt in all of this." He pecked Roman's lips. " I really like you Rome."

Roman gave a small smile. " I really like you too Seth."

Seth savoured the warmth of Roman's mouth as their lips met. It was slow and sweet as their tongues mingled and their bodies pressed against each other. Roman was commanding the kiss and Seth was happy to follow his lead. Roman sucked on Seth's lips and the younger man groaned into the kiss. He was probably the best kisser that Seth ever had and that was saying a lot.

Roman's hand slipped under Seth's red t-shirt, pulling him even closer with his large hand spanning the width of Seth's back. Seth sucked the tender skin of Roman's neck down to his collar bone and onto his shoulders. Everything about his man just looked and feel so right and Seth felt as if he could never be satisfied with just kissing him.

Roman grabbed Seth's ponytail yanking him a bit viciously back up into another searing hot kiss. When it was finished, Seth laid his head on Roman's shoulder, savouring being back in his arms.

Roman's fingers caressed his hair. " I really want you Seth."

" I want you too Romie." Seth replied almost automatically.

" But I can't give myself fully to you unless you do the same for me."

Seth's entire body went rigid as he slowly raised his head and looked at Roman. " What are you saying?"

Roman exhaled sharply and kissed Seth's lips. " I want you for myself Seth. I want you to stop seeing Damien."

Seth looked at him in shock. " But Rome, Dae and I ..."

" Seth please. I can't do this knowing that you're going back to him at the end of the day."

" Rome, it isn't that easy." Seth pleaded.

Roman cupped Seth's jaw and tilted the head up to him. " I'll make it easy for you." He took a deep breath. " It's me or Damien. You choose."

* * *

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Drew asked as he followed Dean out of the back of the Pacifica at the end of their shift. " You nearly lost it on the lady if Mark hadn't intervened."

" Bitch needs to learn that ' I'm not interested' means that I'm not interested. It wasn't an invitation for her to try harder." Dean growled as the salty night wind smacked him across the face at after one in the morning.

It had been closing time and a semi drunk woman at the bar was trying to hit on Dean even though he had been point blank in turning her down. Drew realized that Dean had been agitated the entire night and tried to distract the woman but she ignored him and still shamelessly flirted with Dean who was about to blow his top when Mark came out from the back. Mark took one look at Dean and quickly read the situation. He somehow got the lady to quickly leave and gave Drew a look telling him to care of Dean. Mark would clean up their station. Drew knew that Dean should thank his lucky stars that he had a boss that was so understanding and wouldn't be annoyed by his behaviour.

Drew grabbed Dean's arm as he was walking towards his car. " I asked you a question. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Dean tried to pull his arm out of Drew's grasp but the Scotsman held firm. " Nothing! Okay? Nothing is wrong." He twisted his arm and managed to retch it free. " Just back off and leave me alone."

" It's Roman and Seth isn't it?"

Dean's eyes opened wide momentarily and then he shook his head. " Just drop it okay. Just fuck off Drew."

Dean turned to leave but Drew grabbed him by his waist and pulled him against his body. His hand delved into Dean's front right jeans' pocket and pulled out his car keys.

" You're not going anywhere in the state that you're in." Drew pocketed the keys in his own jeans. " If I let you leave with that anger in you, you're liable to kill someone and not give a fuck about it."

Dean yelled in annoyance. " Fuck Drew! No one's asking you to play my guardian angel. Just give me my damn keys."

" No." Drew responded simply and took a couple steps back away from Dean. " Stay here and I'll be right back."

" It's not like if I can fucking go anywhere." He yelled at Drew's figure as he went back into the building.

In less than two minutes Drew was back out with a wine bottle tucked underneath his arm. Ambrose leaning up against his Mustang with half a mind to hotwire the damn thing.

Drew opened the back of his Jeep and took out a large thick blanket which he folded underneath his arm and then a thinner blue one which that he placed under the same arm as the large one.

" Come on."

Dean walked over to him reluctantly and Drew handed him the bottle of wine and then closed the back of the Jeep with his free hand. Dean followed Drew as they walked along the dark beach with only the sound of the waves making any noise in the silence. Eventually Drew stopped walking and spread the thick blanket on top of the sand and sat down facing the ocean while Dean still stood up watching him as if he was a delinquent child who had been scolded.

" Sit." Drew nodded at the space next to him. Dean remained standing. " You could as well. I'm not giving you back your keys until you talk to me."

Dean groaned disapprovingly and plopped down next to him. Drew took the bottle of wine out of Dean's hand and twisted off the bottle cap and took a sip of the burgundy liquid. He handed it back to Dean who also took a drink.

" You couldn't have swiped some gin or whiskey?"

" If I didn't want you to drive home angry, do you think that I wanted you to drive home drunk?" Drew teased but Dean didn't smile.

" C'mon," Drew knocked his knee against Dean's. " Tell me what happened."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Drew quickly cut him off. " Don't tell me that nothing happened because it did."

He took the bottle from Dean and wet his lips. " I know you Dean."

Dean took the bottle from him and had another drink and then placed it between his thighs. He watched as the waves broke across the shore. Coming in and then retreating back to the comfort of the ocean. Where was his comfort?

" This could take all night if you want." Drew spoke with a wry grin.

Dean rested back on his forearms and Drew took the wine bottle and pressed the cap back on it and laid it between them.

" Everything is just so fucked up." Dean finally said.

" How so?"

" I don't even know if I can fucking explain it man." Dean leaned his head back looking up at the star splattered sky.

" Just try."

Dean exhaled through his mouth. " Roman was upset about Seth going to Cancun with Damien, who's his unofficial boyfriend because Damien's married. Plus he's also really freaking rich." Dean explained for Drew's benefit. " So I'm trying to comfort him and all I could think about was how good his lips feel on my neck when he was talking to me."

" Uh huh." Drew looked at him. " Are you sure that he wasn't doing that purposely?"

Dean shook his head. " I'm certain. He was so damn caught up over Seth that I was barely a sounding board and nothing more."

" Okay," Drew said slowly. " We've established that you still have feelings for Roman. So what about Seth?"

Dean took up the bottle from between them and twisted off the cap and took a long drink from the bottle. When he was done, he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. " Seth?" Dean gave a short laugh. " Where to begin?" It was a rhetorical question. Dean sat up sharply and glared at Drew. " It's fucking cold out here."

Drew laughed quietly and unfolded the thinner blanket. He wrapped one end around his shoulder and held out the other end for Dean to use. He came closer to Drew and the blond haired man wrapped the blanket around both of them. It was long enough to cover down to mid-calf.

" Better?"

" Yeah." Dean rested his head against Drew's shoulder keeping his eyes locked on the Pacific. " Seth is just fucking annoying."

" How so?" Drew asked as he placed an arm around Dean's waist and kissed his forehead.

Dean searched for the bottle underneath blanket. Finding it, he brought it up to his lips from underneath the blanket and drank some more. There was just a drain left in the bottle by time he was done. Dean placed it on the sand nearby so that he could stretch out his long legs.

" Ever since he came back from Cancun it's like he's gone from hating my guts to acting as if I'm his best friend or some shit. I mean the guy comes back and literally wakes me up by lying down on top of me and then he has the audacity to fall asleep on top of me."

" The nerve of that scoundrel." Drew laughed.

Dean scowled and then leaned in and lightly nipped Drew's neck. " Shut up."

Drew chuckled.

" Then when he goes to see Roman who of course rejects him because he just got back from fucking another man, he's got his head in my lap talking to me like if I'm some motherfucking shrink."

" Really?" Drew dipped his head slightly to kiss Dean's cheek.

Dean moaned. " Well I may have asked him what's wrong but still!" He turned his head so that he could kiss Drew's lips. The wine had mellowed him out considerably but it wasn't potent enough to even get him tipsy. He sucked on Drew's lips for a bit. Enjoying the sweetness of the wine that was on them. He heard Drew moan appreciatively against his lips and then Dean pulled away. He smirked as Drew pouted at him. He wasn't the only one who could tease.

" So he's lying in my lap and I'm touching his body with my fingers and I know that he could feel it but he acted as if it was nothing to him. I keep on looking at him, thinking about how badly I want him." Dean's light blue eyes locked on to Drew's dark blue ones. " I wanna fuck him so bad Drew." The way how Dean said that last sentence in his deep growly voice just above a whisper, made Drew's cock stir.

" I wanna fuck him," Dean repeated as he eyed Drew's neck before he kissed it. " Yet I'm giving him advice on how to get with Roman. The other guy that I want." Dean's tongue darted out and the tip of it licked Drew's neck before a suckling kiss was placed there. " Damn, you do look good tonight Drew. I must admit it."

A throaty thank you barely made it out of Drew's mouth as he felt Dean's fingers unbuttoning his shirt as his lips moved further down his neck. Dean parted the blanket so that he could look at Drew unhindered. His teeth scraped against Drew's collarbone, taking little nips at the tanned flesh as he pushed Drew's shirt opened and ran his palm over his nipple, rolling it underneath. Drew gasped as Dean sunk his teeth in, almost breaking the skin as he sucked and kissed that patch of skin.

" Leaving your mark on me huh?" Drew softly chided him as his hands moved down to cup Ambrose's ass through his jeans.

Dean lifted his head. Drew could clearly see that his eyes were cloudy with lust and yearning. " I want to do more than leave my mark on you." Dean grabbed the back of Drew's head and pulled him down into a hot, needy kiss. Drew pushed Dean down onto the thick blanket and laid partially on top of him as their tongues swirled over each other. Drew undid the buttons of Dean's shirt and then he pulled the thinner blanket over his head as he kissed and licked all over Dean's chest and body. Lapping his tongue against Dean's nipples and leaving sweet bite marks all over Dean's abs that caused him to thrust his hips up, hitting Drew's chest.

Drew kissed right above the waistband of Dean's jeans. He could see the contour of Dean's erection pressing against the seams of the pants. He lifted the blanket over his head looking up at Dean, asking permission. They had never gone this far before.

" Oh fuck! Get on with it Drew." Dean hissed.

Drew's hair was easing out of the ponytail because of all of the friction, so he pulled off the hair tie and allowed his long, straight blond hair to fall over his shoulders. He undid Dean's belt and jeans and Dean raised his hips so that Drew could push them down to his knees. In the darkness of the night he could see Dean's cock straining against the dark coloured boxer brief. He moved his hand over it feeling the heat eminating from the hot shaft. It felt delicious. Drew pressed his lips to the rod through the material. He couldn't believe that Dean was allowing him to go this far.

His fingers gripped the sides of the underwear and pulled it down. Not looking up at the reveal until the underwear was at Dean's knees along with the jeans. Finally he looked up and saw Dean's cock in the faint starlight. It was thick with decent length and it looked fucking hot laying against Dean's stomach. Drew pressed his tongue against the base and licked straight up to the tip tasting Dean's precum for the first time. He often wondered what Dean tasted like and now he knew. His tongue probed the slit and then he placed kisses back down the shaft and up to the tip again.

" Stop fucking teasing me." Dean growled.

Drew gave a short laugh as he positioned his mouth over the head of Dean's cock. " Always so fucking impatient." He sucked the leaking head into his warm mouth and immediately Dean groaned.

The blond's tongue wrapped itself around Dean's shaft as his mouth hollowed out and sucked him.

" Fuck Drew... that feels so good...fuck... oh god... I need to let you suck my cock more often." That last remark earned a hard suck from Drew and Dean thrusted his hips at Drew's mouth.

Drew released the shaft from his mouth, hearing a displeased moan from its owner. He pulled Dean's underwear and jeans down to his ankles and then pulled them off completely. There were other things that he wanted to do to Dean. He placed his hands on Dean's naked hips as his mouth sucked at the base of the cock. Eventually it trailed down, sucking one Dean's balls into his mouth causing Dean to curse in pleasure and grab some of Drew's hair. But still, Drew wasn't finished. He gently pushed Dean's thighs apart exposing the small pink muscle to him nestled between a pair of luscious looking cheeks. The tip of Drew's tongue ran over it and Dean whimpered. Feeling encourage Drew lapped at Dean's entrance some more and soon his tongue was pushing its way inside tasting everything that Dean had to offer.

Drew withdrew his tongue and leaned over Dean who was lying on the blanket with his eyes closed, softly panting. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

" You look like a freaking angel." He took note of how Drew's hair fanned out in the wind and how perfect his exposed chest looked. He really was a handsome man, who was doing things to him that he wished others did.

" Maybe I am your guardian angel after all." Drew leaned down and kissed him deeply. One of his fingers pushed into Dean's already lubricated entrance. Dean started to moan into his mouth when another finger was added, stretching him. He hadn't intended to go this far with Drew but what he was doing felt so good that he didn't want to stop it. As they kissed he reached down and groped for Drew's belt buckle and undid it and then his pants. They broke the kiss and Drew bit his bottom lip as Dean pushed down his pants and underwear. He found himself being a bit nervous as he was now completely exposed to Dean. Fingers wrapped around his pulsing shaft as Dean brought it to his lips and sucked the head in.

" Mmm, you taste good Drew." Dean's tongue licked over the head and sucked some more of Drew's member into his mouth. " Yeah I think that I want this."

Drew couldn't believe his ears. " Are you sure?"

Dean took the cock out of his mouth. His eyes fixed on Drew. " Fuck me."

Drew kissed him needily and a bit rough. Dean enjoyed it and playfully bit Drew's bottom lip. He pulled off his pants and lined himself up with Dean's entrance and pushed in. Dean moaned immediately as the sizeable length made its way inside of him. It had been years since he had a cock inside of him and he had almost forgotten how good it had felt. Drew pulled Dean up by his forearms, pressing their bodies together as he started to rock his hips back and forth against Dean's.

They continued to kiss as Dean wrapped his legs around Drew's waist keeping the thrusts short and powerful.

" Fuck Drew. You feel so good. Damn." Dean's head fell into the crook of Drew's neck as his ass continued to get pounded by Drew's cock. Drew angled his hips a bit differently and then he started pounding Dean's prostate. Sharp electric flashes went through Dean's body at the contact. He kissed Drew sloppily as he was barely able to control his motor skills from all of the pleasure that he was receiving. He reached down between the two bodies and started to stroke his cock. Drew was making him feel better. Helping him to forget momentarily about all of the fucked up things going on at home.

Dean didn't care that they were doing it out in the open in the middle of the beach. All that was on his mind was how good it was making him feel. His breathing grew shallower as his balls tightened and his dick throbbed in his hand. He cried out into the night as he came between the two bodies. The cum splurting on both of them. Dean's ass muscles clenched Drew's cock tightly and he knew that he wasn't far behind. He pulled out of Dean and pointed his cock at the sand just in time as his eruption burst from his member. He could see the milky white cum shooting out in the dark night as it landed on the sand. Dean turned his face back to him and kissed him and Drew returned it knowing that what just happened didn't change the relationship between the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean stepped inside his apartment just after six in the morning the next day. He passed Seth curled up on the couch with a blanket pulled over him, sleeping soundly. The television was on but the volume was turned all the way down to a very quiet whisper, while infomercials played.

He made his way to his bedroom and decided to strip off his clothes and hop into the shower. After he and Drew had sex, they had remained on the beach exchanging lazy kisses. Eventually Drew placed the blanket over both of them and they had drifted off to sleep with Drew holding Dean against him. It was interesting waking up in Drew's arms Dean thought as he turned on the shower and got in and pulled the curtain back in place. Even though they had stayed on the thick blanket the entire night, he still felt as if there was sand on his body. As the warm water gently pummled his back Dean reminisced about a few hours ago. He had woken just before daybreak to find Drew's arms holding him tightly as he slept soundly behind him. Dean managed to sit up without disturbing Drew and looked at the horizon where the purple of the night was starting to give away to pale blue of the morning. The Pacific rolled in calmly as the waves provided a pleasant soundtrack for the morning. Dean was a bit surprised that no one had spotted them or tried to rob them while they slept. Wonders will never cease in L.A.

He heard Drew waking up but he kept his eyes locked on the ocean. It wasn't a sight that he woke up to every day. He felt Drew's arms going around his waist and a kiss pressed into his cheek. " Morning."

He looked over at him, noticing that the blonde hair was a bit messed up and the new beard was starting to come in. Drew was looking at him and leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips. " Morning." Dean replied.

Drew smiled. " You feeling better now?"

Dean gave him a small smile as he remembered how worked up he had gotten. Looking back, it really wasn't that big of a deal but his temper sometimes managed to get the best of him. " Yeah I'm over it."

" Good." Drew laced his fingers through the ones on Dean's right hand. He then stated to place light kisses down Dean's neck.

Dean began to feel a bit uncomfortable. " Drew, about last night. I ..."

" I know Dean," Drew interrupted him. He stopped kissing Dean's neck and sat up to look at him. " I know that last night was just sex. I know that it doesn't change the relationship between us."

Even though Drew spoke clearly, Dean could still hear a trace of disappointment in his voice. But it was for the best. Dean squeezed the hand that was holding his, unable to find suitable words to say.

" One thing I would ask though."

Dean looked at him curiously. " What?"

" Just let me have this time, until the sun comes up. Please." Drew's blue eyes pleaded with him. Dean could see a man who was clearly enamoured with him, begging just for a few minutes to believe that the man who he had deep feelings for, felt the same way for him.

Dean nodded, feeling a little guilty for how Drew felt even though he knew that he couldn't control the other man's feelings. He kissed Drew deeply, allowing their tongues to swirl together once more. Afterwards, Drew shifted so that Dean was sitting between his legs and resting against his chest. The lighter blanket remained wrapped around them as they watched the sun rise together.

Dean finished his shower and stepped on to the bath met and dried his skin with a grey towel. He secured the towel around his waist and made his way back to his bedroom.

" Where were you?"

Dean stopped and stared at Seth sitting on the edge of his bed. Seth looked at him as if he was a delinquent teenager, now getting home from a night of partying.

" I didn't know that you were waiting up on me." He went a took a clean pair of boxers out of his dresser.

" I waited up for you until like three, but then I fell asleep." Seth leaned back on his elbows and watched as Dean pulled on the boxers underneath the towel. " Why are you getting dressed like that? It's not as if I haven't seen a naked guy before."

" That maybe true," Dean replied as he snapped the boxers around his waist and pulled off the towel. He went to hang it back up in the bathroom and then came back into the bedroom. " But the only way you're gonna see me naked is if you're naked as well."

Seth groaned and rolled his eyes. " Whatever Dean."

Dean's eyes raked over Seth's near naked form. He was only wearing a pair of tiny red briefs. " If I knew this was what was waiting at home for me, I would've come straight home."

" Dean be serious. I wanted to talk to you." Seth narrowed his eyes at him. " Wait a minute, what are those marks on your body?"

Dean looked down and saw the evidence of his time with Drew all over his torso in little red marks.

" Are those hickies?" Seth broke into a big smile. " You actually got laid?" Seth laughed. " No wonder you're now coming home."

" Oh be quiet." Seth's fingers were tracing over the marks on his body as their owner grinned at him. Dean looked down at Seth and wondered when he would be able to leave some marks of his own all over that body.

Dean pushed Seth's fingers off of him and then walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. Seth turned around to face him. " Don't go to bed yet. I need to talk to you."

Dean turned his head on the pillow and looked at him. " Then talk."

Seth scooted closer to Dean until their bodies were only a few inches apart. Dean looked at Seth's hair which was a mass of waves and curls that looked like a fluffy cloud around his head. Seth always managed to look so innocent at the most inopportune times that made Dean feel like a pervert for desiring him so badly.

" Rome wants me to break up with Dae."

" You knew that this was coming Seth."

Seth came even closer to Dean, so that their chests were touching. Dean placed an arm over Seth's waist. They were so close that their lips could meet by moving the slightest of inches. But Dean could see that Seth was genuinely troubled and tried to concentrate on other things.

" I know but I didn't expect it so soon." Seth sighed and his breath touched Dean's lips, who swallowed hard. " I thought that I had more time but Roman says that he can't be with me if I keep going back to Damien."

" But Seth, you said it yourself. You want to be with Roman, so why is it so hard for you to let go?"

" Because Dae needs me," Seth's voice was so low that Dean barely heard him.

" Needs you for what Seth?"

He shook his head against the pillow. " You wouldn't understand."

" Okay fine, I wouldn't understand." Dean pulled Seth right up against him. This close body contact was driving him nuts but Seth looked decidely unaffected by it all. " But don't you think that eventually that Roman is going to grow tired of waiting?"

Seth didn't answer but looked at Dean. " I don't want to lose Rome." Dean could hear the fear in Seth's voice and he realized that maybe Seth did carry some deep feelings for Roman after all.

" Then don't." Seth looked up at him with those big brown eyes of his full of emotion and Dean felt himself losing the battle of controlling himself around Seth.

" How?" Seth lips actually brushed against Dean's for a second as he spoke. Dean felt that electric shock pulse through him. He could feel Seth's cock pressing against his through the thinness of the materials. This was fucking torture.

" Seth, you know what you have to do. It's not going to be easy but you have to do it." As Dean spoke he lightly skimmed his lips over Seth's. He had to know if Seth wanted him in any way.

Seth glanced down at Dean's lips that were resting against his cheek. He shifted his head slightly and pressed a closed mouth kiss against them. Dean's nerves were immediately on fire as soon as Seth's lips were against his. It was only for a couple of seconds but at least now he knew that Seth wasn't completely oblivious to his advances.

Dean was about to kiss him back when Seth moved and rested his head on Dean's chest. " Thank you." He said quietly. " I guess I just needed to hear what I already knew."

Dean placed both arms around Seth and held him. It had just been a thank you kiss. He knew that he shouldn't read anything more into it. Plus it would only complicate things even further. Dean continued to hold him and they both drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Dean awoke later on in the day and immediately felt Seth's weight against him. He looked down to see that Seth's head was still on his chest and that he was in a deep sleep. Seth's right arm was across Dean's body and his crotch was pressed against Dean's thigh.

What drew in Dean the most was the peaceful look on Seth's face as he slept. He looked so innocent and pure that Dean could hardly believe that he such a handful when he was awake. Dean shifted a bit, carefully not to awaken Seth and picked up his cellphone off of the bedside table. He pressed the screen and it lit up. It was just after noon. It was only then that it hit Dean that he was a bit hungry because he didn't have any breakfast and it was time for lunch. He slowly lifted Seth's head and placed it against a pillow. He then untangled himself, feeling regretful that he could no longer feel Seth against him. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a while. Seth had kissed him. Sure he had framed it as thank you but Dean was beginning to think that there was a bit more to it. Seth had to have felt the same chemistry sparking between them that he had felt. Dean stood up and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt from his closet. As he put them on, he was wondering if it was his mind wishing that Seth had also desired him or what his gut instinct was telling him was correct. It wasn't a kiss that anyone would brag about but he felt that Seth was holding back how he really felt about him. Dean got his wallet from the jeans that he had worn the previous night and decided that he'd go out and get them some lunch.

Dean returned home about half an hour later with a shopping bag full of Chinese takeout. As he walked into the kitchen Seth came out into the living room clad in a pair of dark grey sweatpants. When he saw Dean he quickly came over. Dean placed the bag on the counter. He could smell the fresh scent of the soap that Seth used while in the shower.

" You left me again." Seth said accusingly, taking a seat at the counter pulling the plastic bag towards him.

" Excuse me?" Dean opened the fridge, wondering what to drink with the Chinese.

" You left me," Seth reiterated. " When I woke up you were gone and I didn't know what happened."

" Oh, I went to get us some lunch." Dean grabbed two cans of soda and closed the fridge door.

Seth had already gotten two plates and was piling a whole container of noodles onto his plate. He then took out another container and smiled when he opened it and saw that it contained sweet and sour chicken. " Still you could've sent a text." Seth dumped the entire serving of chicken on top of his noodles. " I don't know why you are so inconsiderate sometimes."

Dean looked at him to see if he was joking but Seth's face was quite serious as he started to eat. Dean placed a can of soda in front of Seth. " You're calling me inconsiderate? Well isn't that rich?" Dean took the remaining two boxes out of the bag. He picked up the container that held the chicken and peered in. " Seth! Did you take all of the sweet and sour chicken?"

" Yeah." Seth replied with his mouth full.

Dean sighed and opened the other container of noodles and emptied it on to his plate. He then opened the final box. " Well I guess this ginger shrimp is all mine then."

Seth's eyes opened wide. " You have ginger shrimp? Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean laughed and slid down to the other end of the breakfast bar. His food out of Seth's immediate reach. " If you weren't being so selfish, you would've known." Dean emptied the shrimp on top of his food and started to dig in.

" No fair Dean. You have to share with me." Seth complained.

Dean plopped a fat shrimp into his mouth. " Well as you said, I'm inconsiderate. It comes with the territory."

Seth pouted and ate his chicken as if he was now disgusted by it. A few minutes later Seth leaned across the bar and plucked a couple of shrimps from Dean's plate and ate them with relish. Dean laughed at his antics.

When they had finished lunch, Dean cleared away the plates and containers. As he was drying his hands, Seth came up to him.

" I'm going to see Damien tonight."

Dean was a bit shocked to hear Seth say that. " You're going to tell him that it's over tonight?"

Seth nodded and looked down at the tiled floor a bit sheepishly. " Yeah. I mean I guess there is no sense in prolonging it. I want to be with Rome." Seth exhaled sharply fixing his eyes on Dean. " I really like him Dean. I really do."

Dean leaned against the counter top. " Are you sure that you're ready for this? You are giving up a lot."

" Do you want me to do this or not?" Seth yelled. There was a lot of confusion and sadness in Seth's eyes that Dean didn't quite understand.

" I want you to do what you feel is right for you but when you're ready to do it." Dean crossed his arms across his chest, wondering why Seth looked as if he was making a life or death decision.

" If I don't do this now, I will keep on putting it off." Seth said firmly.

" Are you sure that Roman is the one that you want to give up your cushy lifestyle for?" Dean didn't want to come straight out and say it but he knew that Seth had some very expensive shopping habits that Roman couldn't keep up with.

Seth bit his bottom lip gently and then step forward and uncrossed Dean's arms. Dean took this has his cue and embraced Seth as he leaned against his chest with his head resting on his shoulder.

" Well Rome, isn't exactly poor. But I want a real relationship Dean. I think that I deserve that." Seth confessed softly.

Dean realized that it was probably the first time that he was getting to see the real Seth. Dean began to understand that Seth wasn't as contented with his relationship with Damien has he portrayed. He stroked Seth's soft hair as the younger man thought over his decision. " I think that you deserve a real relationship too Seth."

Seth pulled back to look at him. " Do you really mean that?"

" Yup." He kept his hands joined loosely around Seth's back. He was still a bit amazed at the fact that he and Seth had gotten so close that Seth didn't mind him touching and holding him. " But a word of advice."

" What?" Seth perked up.

" Don't ever attempt to steal food off of Roman's plate. You'd be lucky if you got your hand back."

* * *

Dean was outside washing his Mustang, while Seth was in his room trying to decide what to wear for when he saw Damien later on in the evening. Dean dipped the sponge into the bucket of water and wiped across the bonnet of the car. He loved his car. He and Mark had spent many long hours building the turbo charged engine and now whenever he swung the key it purred like a dream.

When Roman arrived home he saw Dean wiping down his car. Ever since he had gotten with Seth, he had wondered if he had found other men attractive. He actually tried paying closer attention to his male counterparts but came back with nothing. He was simply not interested in other men.

As he got out of his car, he kept his eyes focused on Dean. A pair of worn out jeans were slung low on his hips and he was bareback. Roman watched how Dean's muscles moved underneath his skin as he wiped down the car. He turned as he saw Roman approaching him and smiled at him. He had a nice smile, Roman figured. He wasn't as pretty as Seth but he was definitely attractive in his own right. He recalled that Dean had told him that he was bisexual but he had never hit on him since Roman had known him. Maybe he just wasn't Dean's type.

" Hi. How's it going?" Roman said as he stopped by the rear bumper of the car.

Dean wiped down the driver's door and then stood up to answer him. " It's going good. Can't complain. Just here giving my car a little wash before work tonight."

Roman took in the light smattering of dark red hair across Dean's chest. It looked quite soft to touch. He caught himself and shook his head. Thankful that he was still wearing his sunglasses so that Dean couldn't see his eyes. He was actually checking Dean out. To his surprise, he did find Dean appealing after all but he couldn't see it working. Both he and Dean had dominant personalities who wouldn't give in to each other easily. Unlike him and Seth who just fit together so perfectly.

" Rome? Are you okay?" Dean was looking at him quizzically.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Roman cleared his throat and adjusted his sunglasses. " I was just thinking about something."

" Something or someone?" Dean grinned.

Roman laughed softly. " Is it that obvious?"

" Well you were staring at the ground smiling to yourself. So I would say that it's a fair guess."

" Yeah, well," Roman took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt pocket. " I like being with him." He turned to look at Dean who was standing there with evening sun casting a golden glow on his skin. Never before had he found him so damn attractive until that moment. His auburn hair looked as if it was ablaze with a copper glow. His blue eyes looked clearer than glass. Roman caught himself again staring at Dean but this time he noticed that Dean was also looking at him slightly bewildered. He broke his gaze and looked at his apartment. " I really hope that this turns into something more ya know."

" Yeah I hope that you get what you want." Dean lifted up the bucket that contained the used water and threw it into the hedge. " So how are you dealing with this whole thing?" Roman raised an eyebrow at him. " You know, being with a guy and all."

Roman swallowed tightly as Dean came to stand in front of him as he had done many times before. But many times before, he hadn't been checking him out. " It has been interesting to be honest. I don't know how else to describe it. It's like finding a whole new part of you and you have to get accustomed to it."

Dean nodded his head in agreement. " It is a journey and trust me, I know that it's not easy. You'll eventually get used to it though."

" That's good to know. Sometimes I feel so awkward with him." He confessed blushing.

Dean chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. " It's like that at first but once you just let it go and stop concentrating on the fact that he's man and more on the fact that he's another human being that you happen to like, all of that shit just goes away."

" I guess you're right." Roman started to walk towards his apartment. It was a lot easier to digest it by looking at it from Dean's point of view. " Thanks for the advice."

" Anytime." Dean started to head back up the stairs swinging the bucket in his hand. Roman watched as those long legs easily took the stairs and then chastised himself for checking out Seth's roommate. It would be an incredibly messy situation if he ever got involved with Dean.

* * *

" Seth, I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you."

" It's okay Dae." Seth placed his arm around Damien's shoulder as they sat together in the back of Damien's Porsche Cayenne. They were parked near to a local park not too far from the famous Santa Monica Pier. Before Seth could tell him about ending their relationship he started to vent about his latest fight with Caroline.

" I just don't understand her." Seth could see that Damien was frustrated and if he didn't know better he would have sworn that those amber coloured eyes looked a bit glassy. " I told her everything before we got married and she agreed to it. She knew what it was going to be like. So why in the world is she angry at me now?"

" Maybe now she realizes that she isn't cut out for it." Seth stroked Damien's jaw and then kissed his cheek.

" Well it's kind of late for her to now come to that conclusion. I chose her because she was smarter than the average filly roaming around Santa Barbara." Damien picked at his fingernail. A nervous habit of his. " Well I guess I was wrong."

" Maybe you guys could separate for a while, and she could cool down and stuff." Seth suggested.

" No. We have image to maintain. If word got out that we were having marital problems, Caroline would never forgive me and make it even worse than it already is."

" I'm so sorry Dae." Seth wrapped both arms around Damien's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. " You'll get through this. I know you will."

" I'm sorry to lay all of this on you Seth but you're the only one who truly knows me. Not my wife, not my friends from university or the golf club." Sandow wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and pulled him on to his lap. " You're the only one who accepts me without any harsh judgements." He kissed Seth forcefully on the lips. " I don't know what I would do without you Seth."

* * *

" Seth! I didn't expect to see you tonight." Roman said when he opened his front door. " Come on in."

" Thanks." Seth walked into the living room. He had just gotten back from seeing Damien.

" So what brings you by?"

Seth turned around and looked at him and tried to muster up a smile. " I just wanted to see you."

Roman smiled and pulled Seth gently against him. " Well here I am."

Seth leaned in and pressed his lips against Roman's. The larger man responded and started to kiss him back immediately. His tongue traced Seth's bottom lip, teasing him. Seth groaned and parted his lips so that Roman's tongue could slip in. Their tongues curled over each other as their lips remained fused together. The kiss was so intense that Seth barely noticed as Roman lifted him up and his legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Roman sat on the couch while still in liplock. Seth was on his lap with his legs still around his waist. Roman tugged at the hem of Seth's black shirt. The kiss broke momentarily for Seth to pull the shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Their lips reattached immediately. It seemed as if they couldn't get enough of each other. They attacked each other's lips hungrily, hands roaming all over the other's body. Seth sucked the tip of Roman's tongue and the larger man moaned in response. He cupped Seth's ass through his jeans as Seth started to grind against his crotch.

" Fuck." Roman pulled away from Seth's inticing mouth. " I want you so badly Seth."

He ran his hands up and down the sides of Seth's exposed body. He leaned forward and sucked one nipple into his mouth and then the other one, lavishing his tongue over it. " Seth..." Roman breathed out huskily. He planted a kiss right in the center of Seth's chest. He sucked the tender flesh between his lips. " I want you."

His grey eyes flicked up to Seth taking in the way how his lips were parted and his eyes closed. He was simply lost in the sensation of what Roman was doing to him.

" Have you made your choice?"

Seth's eyes opened and he looked down at the sensual grey eyes staring up at him. He nodded his head and bit his bottom lip. " Yeah." His voice coming out as a whisper.

Roman looked at him expectantly. Seth exhaled sharply and pushed his fingers through Roman's dark hair. " I choose you Rome. I choose you."

* * *

A/N: Do you think that Seth had hidden meaning behind that kiss for Dean? Do you think that it's really over between Seth and Damien? I would really like to know what you guys think and what else caught your interest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Seth rubbed his eyes as he woke up in Roman's bed the next day. Their heated makeout session from the previous night had continued into the bedroom. They didn't have sex but Seth could feel Roman getting more and more comfortable with the idea. As Seth opened his eyes he saw Roman at the foot of the bed putting his arms into a stripped blue buttoned down shirt. Seth checked out Roman's package in the grey boxer briefs and admired his strong looking thights. His new boyfriend was so damn hot. " Good morning, baby."

Roman turned and smiled at him. " Morning." He finished buttoning up his shirt and then sat next to him on the bed. " Had a good night's sleep?"

Seth gave him a huge smile. " The best."

Roman laughed and then leaned in to kiss Seth briefly. " Sorry that I have to leave you but I have to get to work."

Seth pouted and then got on his knees to press his body against Roman's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. " Can't I convince you to stay?" He pressed soft kisses against Roman's freshly shaven jaw.

" Sorry Seth," he replied as he shook his head. " But I have to go into work today. I've got clients to meet."

Seth pulled down Roman's collar with his finger and sucked the tender skin on Roman's neck into his mouth. " No fair. I asked first."

Roman let a small moan escape his lips as Seth's fingers splayed over his crotch as he continued to work a hickey into his neck. Seth was putting up one heck of an argument. " Sorry Seth. But I need to go make that money to buy you those nice things that you like so much."

" I don't care about the things," Seth whispered into Roman's ear as his lips traced the earlobe. " I just want to be with you."

Roman grabbed the back of Seth's head and crashed his lips against Seth kissing him hungrily. Seth whimpered as he parted his lips to accept Roman's probing tongue. The kiss was hot and during it he somehow managed to sit on Roman's lap and with his thighs squeezing the larger man's hips.

Roman pulled away from the kiss first. He kept his arms locked around Seth's waist as a faint smile crept across his lips. " You're going to be a lot of trouble aren't you?"

Seth smirked and slowly grinded his hips into Roman's erection. " Yup."

" Fuck baby." Roman closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. The desire that he had for Seth was evident in his grey eyes. " You're not going to make this easy are you?"

Seth laughed softly and kissed Roman softly on the lips but grinded his ass even harder against the erection. " Nope."

Roman bent his head and sucked Seth's left nipple into his mouth. " Mmmm. I want you baby..." Roman's tongue flicked over the hardened bud causing Seth to hiss. " I do but I need to get to work." He quickly turned them over and Seth was on his back lying on the bed as Roman stood up.

Roman was breathing hard as he looked down at him and squeezed his cock through the underwear. " I need to put on some pants."

He opened his closet and took out a pair of black slacks and pulled them on. His erection wasn't as evident as the pants were fairly loose fitting. He turned around to see Seth with his hand down the front of his underwear who was quite obviously stroking his cock. Before Seth could catch himself, Roman was on top of him kissing him hard. Roman pulled away Seth's hand replaced it with his own. He stroked Seth's cock hard but it wasn't painful. Seth groaned into the heated kiss as Roman's fingers pressed into his sensitive cockhead causing it to leak some precum. Roman stood back up and Seth nearly stopped breathing as he watched Roman suck the clear liquid off of his fingers. His tongue came back out and curled all over the fingers searching for more of the precum. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Roman noticed the lusting on Seth's face. He grinned at him. " You're not the only one who knows how to tease." He took up a silk yellow tie from the rack next to the closet and walked through the bedroom door. " I'm definitely going to take care of you later."

With that Roman walked through the door leaving Seth with a racing heart and an aching hard on.

* * *

Seth was in his apartment pushing around the living room furniture to make some room to practise some new dance moves. He smiled to himself as he remembered the goodbye kiss that he and Roman had shared next to the SUV before he left for work. He felt the nerves in his stomach fluttering as he recalled Roman telling him that he would take care of his later. Did that mean that Roman was ready to take it to the next level? Seth was certainly ready. He had countless daydreams already about that thick length inside of him, lashing against his prostate and making him cum. He got down on the floor in a pushup position but spread his legs further apart and started practising.

Dean tightened the drawstring on his sweatpants as he walked out of his bedroom. He was headed to the kitchen to get something to drink when he stopped dead in his tracks. The sight before him had him slackjawed and his eyes bulging. Seth was on the floor pushed up on his hands and the tips of toes. His legs were spread far apart and he stared at the floor with an intense look of concentration on his face. What had Dean hypnotized was the speed at which Seth's ass was moving up and down and how much of it that he was seeing. Seth was wearing a pair of tiny yellow briefs but they had slipped down his butt exposing about half of his ass. His buttcheeks flexed and pulsed to a precise rhythm in Seth's head. All Dean could do was stare at the beautiful fleshy golden mounds as they shaked and twitched in all of their glory. During the movement Seth would thrust his hips as if he was fucking the air underneath him. Seth's movements were spellbindingly sexy and Dean could feel his hardness tapping against his thigh.

He wanted to do nothing more than to walk right over and tear those stupid briefs off of him and watch that ass shake in all of its glory some more before throwing Seth on his back and fucking him mercilessly on the living room floor. However, Dean's feet remained transfixed in that spot. Seth's ass looked so fucking smooth and pretty that he just wanted to put his hands and mouth all over and worship it. He cursed the fact that the front part of the briefs stayed up covering Seth's cock. He wanted to see it as well. He figured that it would be just as pretty as the rest of him and it could never hurt to be certain.

" Oh hi Dean." Seth greeted him as his sweet ass continued to flex and shake against the tiny underwear.

Ambrose managed to find his tongue but he did not tear his eyes away from Seth's ass. " Hi." He approached him. " What are you doing?"

" Practising." Seth said as he now clenched and unclenched the muscles in his buttcheeks in a rhythmical pattern.

Dean was practically stunned by the movements. " Practising for what?" He responded distractedly.

" It's a new routine for our performance. Just trying to get it right in my head." Seth relaxed his ass and then he stood up. " You seem to have been enjoying it." A knowing grin laced his face.

" Well it's not every day that a guy sees a performance like that in his living room." Dean pushed his shaggy hair off his forehead and smiled at him ruefully.

He followed Seth as he headed to the kitchen, noticing that he hadn't pulled up his underwear. The small scrap of fabric was now nestled underneath Seth's buttcheeks. The entire ass was exposed to him. It was full and rounded but taut with muscle. The cheeks were the same golden colour as the rest of Seth. In short it was probably the best looking ass he had ever seen up close. He was so damn horny that he was tempted to bend Seth over the breakfast bar, rip off the silly yellow briefs and fuck him into next week.

" Stop staring at my ass Dean."

" Well cover it up and I'll stop staring."

Seth stopped and turn on the balls of his feet and smiled deviously at Dean. " I have an idea."

" What?" Dean took a step back and found himself pressed up against the wall. He was a bit wary of how Seth was looking at him.

Seth came right up in front of him and was so close that they were almost touching. " How about you come and watch me at the club?"

" Really?" Dean definitely wasn't expecting this question.

" Yeah," he pressed against Dean.

Ambrose in turn reached around and grabbed two handfulls of Seth's ass. He squeezed and pushed them together and then ran his palms all over them. Seth's derriere felt amazingly soft and smooth. Dean pressed their hips together so that their cocks were touching. He was pleased to find out that he wasn't the only one that was hard.

Seth licked his lips before he spoke and Dean's eyes were transfixed on the brief appearance of Seth's tongue on those pretty pink lips. " I was thinking about asking Rome to come but I don't think that he would want to go alone."

" I see." Ambrose lowered his head and plucked the skin on Seth's neck with his lips. It earned him an appreciative whimper.

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and then jumped up, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. " C'mon, it'll be fun." He whispered huskily into Dean's ear. His lips brushing against Dean's earlobe sending a shudder through the older man. Seth slowly grinded his hips against Dean's. Cock brushing against cock. Only thin pieces of material separating the two. " I wear even less than this on the stage."

" Fuck Seth." It was a throaty, dirty whisper. Dean kissed Seth's shoulder. " I'll go."

Seth inhaled sharply as he felt Dean's hands skimming over his ass to the tops of his thighs. Dean was gripping his underwear about to pull it even further down when Seth jumped down and took a step back from Dean.

He smiled at him as he pulled his underwear back up so that it covered his ass once more. " Good. Now all I have to do is convince Roman."

He saw Dean's look of utter confusion as he tried to process what had just happened between them. Seth walked over to the counter and took up the receiver of the cordless phone. " I'm hungry. How about we order pizza for lunch?"

Dean just stared at him with an unreadable expression and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Seth caught his reflection in the mirror as he got ready for work. Images of what happened between him and Dean earlier flashed in front of his eyes. When it had started off, Seth had only intended to playfully tease him. He didn't really mean to come on to him like that. But the way how Dean was checking out his ass spurred him further. When Dean had grab his ass, he knew that he should've backed off but he enjoyed the way how Dean's hands felt exploring that part of his body. Something about the way how he was squeezing and massaging his ass had turned him on and much to his embarrassment he had gotten hard quickly. He recalled how a jolt had shot through his body when Dean brought their hips together and he felt Dean's own erection pressing against his. He couldn't control the shiver that ran down his spine when Dean had kissed his neck. His mind had been screaming at him to pull away and stop it but he couldn't. He pressed even further and locked his legs around Ambrose's waist and grinded against him. Seth had to surpress a moan when he felt how thick and hard Dean was through his sweatpants. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting by being so close Dean. It was puzzling. Dean wasn't anywhere as near as goodlooking as Roman. Yet his body was responding to him.

He finally listened to his conscience when Dean's hands slid off his ass and started to tug at his underwear. He couldn't go through with it. Seth looked away from the mirror as he packed the bag that he took to work with him. He didn't allow his mind to think what would've happened if his underwear had came off. The answer still crept up in the back of his mind. He would've fucked Dean right there in the kitchen. Seth shook his head at that revelation. No that sort of thinking was just nonsense. Dean was just his roommate and friend. He didn't have any romantic interest in him, Seth reasoned with himself. Why would he fuck Dean when he had Roman? Seth smiled when he thought about his newest lover. He couldn't wait for him and Roman to go all the way.

Hearing the front door slammed jarred Seth out of his thoughts. Dean had returned. While Seth sat waiting for the pizza Dean had walked swiftly past him without any acknowledgement. A minute later he heard the Mustang scratching off from the parking area. Obviously Dean was upset about his little tease. Seth sighed and checked his neck in the mirror just to make sure that their little encounter hadn't left any marks. He was pleased when he saw that there were none. Seth picked up his bag and headed out of his room. The living room area was empty. Dean was probably back in his room. Seth shrugged his shoulders as he left the apartment. He figured that Dean will get over the teasing eventually.

* * *

" So which one is it?"

Drew asked Dean as the auburn haired man leaned against the chain linked fence. They were in the staff car park behind The Pacifica. Only three cars remained. His, Dean's and Mark's. Mark was always the last to leave. Drew had stayed behind after the bar had closed helping Mark move some supplies. Drew had expected Dean to have left already but much to his surprise he was still there. His eyes fixed heavenwards looking up at the clear star studded sky.

" Seth." The one word answer hung in the air like a cloying heavyweight. Drew could see that Dean's body was tense and his hands were balled up into tight fists.

" What did he do this time?" Drew could feel the anger radiating off of Dean and he was actually a bit reluctant to hold him like he normally would.

" He kissed me." Dean didn't even turn to look at Drew but kept his eyes fixed on the heavens.

" Um what?" Drew was genuinely surprised.

" Yeah and then today he let me grab his bare ass and he rubbed his cock all over mine."

Drew was nearly floored by Dean's revelations. He couldn't understand why Dean seemed angered by it. " So that means that he's into you right?"

Dean finally turned his head to look at Drew and the blonde could clearly see the fury in Dean's ice blue eyes. " No." Dean sighed and then explained to Drew the circumstances around each event.

When Dean finished, Drew looked completely bewildered and a bit disgusted. " Either he's the biggest cock tease known to man or he has no fucking idea what he's doing. Either way, that's pretty messed up."

Drew's heartstrings tugged a bit when Dean broke his gaze from the sky and stared down at shoes and looked completely crestfallen. He embraced him, pulling Dean's head against his chest.

" I'm a fucking idiot." Dean stated. " I mean honestly, what the fuck would Seth want with me? I'm nowhere near as rich as Damien, not even if I win the goddamn lottery. I'm not even worth as much as Roman and I definitely don't have his stinking good looks." Dean hit his hands hard against his body. " I mean fuck look at me. Why the fuck would a pretty boy like Seth would want with a piece of trash like me?"

" Dean don't say that." It hurt Drew to hear Dean degrade himself like that. " You're not trash. Seth would be lucky to have you."

Dean pulled away from Drew. " You're just saying that. You just don't want to take off the blinkers and see what everybody else sees!"

" Dean shut the fuck up!" Drew shouted in frustration. " Your goddamn pity parties are ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with you. You're fucking hot. Why the hell do you think that I wanted you in the first place?"

" Well you need to work on your taste level." Dean snarked.

" Oh my god, you can be so damn frustrating." Drew's Scottish accent was clearly pronounced whenever he got emotional. He stepped forward and snatched Dean towards him. His arms locked around the slender waist. He stared straight into the impossibly light blue eyes that were full of defiance. " There's nothing wrong with you. Don't let Seth get to you." Drew increased the pressure of the lock around Dean's waist. " Yeah sure you may not be a fucking millionnaire or built like your greek god neighbour but you don't need to be either." Drew kissed Dean's cheek. " You're the guy that the entire waitstaff has a crush on."

Dean perked up at that news. " Really? All of them?"

Drew laughed. " Yes all of them. Including Maria."

" Well Maria is pretty hot." Dean swiped his lips across Drew's. " Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

" Because," Drew sweetly pecked Dean's lips. " I'm not sharing you with those hoes."

Dean laughed. He then kissed him and started sucking on his bottom lip causing the blonde to moan. " Cock blocker."

" Always when it comes to you." Drew's mouth covered Dean's and soon their tongues were tangled with each other as they kissed against the fence. " Besides, you aren't in pussy mode right now anyway."

" Mmm." Dean reached down between their bodies and curled his fingers around Drew's hard shaft that was trapped in his jeans. He squeezed it hard causing Drew to gasp from the pulse of pleasure that went through him. " Yeah I think I want some of this tonight."

" You can have as much of it as you can handle." Drew playfully smacked Dean's butt and then squeezed it through the black cargo pants.

Dean used the bare tip of his tongue to glide down the side of Drew's neck. " Actually I plan on manhandling it." He nipped at the skin on Drew's collarbone with the edge of his teeth. " Grab the blankets and let's go."

* * *

" Seth!" Roman bellowed out in his bedroom as his cock splurted cum into Seth's welcoming mouth. When his cock had finished pulsing, Seth licked it clean with his tongue. He then crawled up Roman's naked body with his still heavy and hard cock dragging over Roman's torso, leaving a clear trail of precum. He stopped when his face was above Roman's. He quickly leaned down and their lips kissed each other greedily. Seth eventually pulled away and sat on Roman's chest with his thighs on either side of the larger body and his cock pointing straight at Roman's lips.

Roman eyed the glistening dark pink head as Seth stroked the base of the cock. " I want to feel your mouth on me baby."

He cupped Seth's ass and pushed him even closer so that the cock tapped against his full lips. He remembered what Dean had said about thinking about Seth as if he was just another human and not another man. He parted his lips and carefully passed his tongue over the wet cockhead. There really wasn't much of a flavour to the precum and Roman decided that it wasn't as bad as he had feared. He pressed his tongue flat against the head and licked all over it. He glanced up at Seth who's lips were parted and was looking down at him with nothing but pure unadulterated lust. Feeling encouraged Roman kissed the tip of the head and then sucked it into his mouth. It was awkward at first but eventually Roman figured out how to move his head and suck more of Seth's pretty cock into his mouth.

" Oh fuck baby!" Seth threw his head back as he started to rock his hips, essentially fucking Roman's mouth. Roman's tongue and lips were all over his cock. Sucking, nibbling, licking. There was no rhyme nor reason to anything that he was doing and that made it even hotter.

" Rome I want to ask you something?"

The darkhaired beauty looked up at Seth with his mouth full of cock. He raised his eye expectantly. He pressed his tongue against the slit causing a few more drops of liquid to leak into his mouth. Seth could feel his cock starting to throb. He was getting close. " I want you to see me at work."

Roman pulled Seth's cock out of his mouth with his left hand. " Really?" He was actually qute surprised by Seth's question.

" Yeah," he pushed his cock against Roman's lips and he automatically started sucking the head again. " Oh fuck... that feels so good baby..."

Roman's eagar mouth worked Seth over and even as Seth yelled out the warning he still surprised when the first set of cum squirted against the roof of his mouth. He was unable to swallow it all quickly and some of it ran down the corner of his mouth.

" That was really fucking amazing for your first time baby." Seth pulled his spent cock out of Roman's mouth. He lowered his head and lapped up the cum that was starting to mix with Roman's beard.

" Thanks." Roman grinned as if he had gotten a report card full of A's. He parted his lips as Seth's tongue swept into his mouth and they tasted the aftermath of each other.

" So are you gonna come baby?" Seth kissed Roman's left pec.

" I already did."

Seth laughed. " Not that. I meant the club."

" I honestly don't know," He pushed Seth's hair affectionately off his face so that he could see those big brown eyes clearly. " I don't know if I would be comfortable going there." He confessed.

" What if I got Dean to go with you? It wouldn't feel so awkward then." Seth kissed the other pec.

Roman mulled it over. " I guess. It would feel a lot better having company." The back of his hand gently brushed against Seth's cheek. " But would Dean actually want to come?"

" Yup." Seth smiled broadly. " I asked him earlier. I had a feeling that you may have needed some company."

Roman laughed. He held Seth's face between his hands and kissed him. " You're something else. So I guess that I'm going to the strip club."

* * *

A/N: That Seth Rollins...


End file.
